


Poison

by annajc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajc/pseuds/annajc
Summary: There's a place in Seoul that it's not just a club, it's the place where everyone goes to forget who they are for one night, where they go to be their true self and do whatever they want, no one there is going to judge, no one can tell you anything and that's also the reason of it's name, its a poison but not a bad one or so they say.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungcheol was in his room getting ready for tonight, after the fight he had with his girlfriend about moving together, he was tired at this point, he didn't like the idea of already settling down and that's what his girlfriend wanted, in the end they couldn't make up so he went to his apartment to clear his mind. It didn't took him long to just forget about everything and called Mingyu to meet at Poison, their favorite club in the city at night.

He grabbed his jacket and went to his bike, it had been some time since the last time he used it because of his girlfriend, she had a fear about motorcycles and since he wanted to respect her he wasn't using it as much as he did but since he just wanted to forget about everything tonight he grabbed it and drove like there was no tomorrow. When he got to Poison he saw his friends sitting by their bikes, there was Mingyu, Vernon, Dokyeom, Minghao and Jihoon. He park his bike next to theirs.

"Look who finally came to have some fun" said Mingyu smirking

"I thought you were already married" said Minghao making the other boys laugh, Seungcheol hit him in the arm slightly.

"Shut up" said while stretching his arms looking at the sky.

"Seriously dude, we thought we lose you when you got together with Hyejin" said Dokyeom grabbing Seungcheols shoulders.

"No but for real, did she let you come just like that?" Asked Jihoon.

"If I'm being honest, I'm not even sure we're still together" said Seungcheol sighing surprising the rest of the boys.

"Wait did you really.." started asking Mingyu but couldn't finish because Seungcheol interrupted him.

"Look I don't know, we had a fight, like a big one, the only thing I know is she doesn't want to see me at the moment and I need to relieve this stress, so let's just get in" said getting off of Dokyeoms arm trying to go inside the place, but Mingyu's hand in his arms stopped him.

"Dude" said Mingyu getting next to Seungcheol "relax ok, we're worried about you, so we just want to know if everything is going good"

"I know I know it's just I need to just forget everything for a night, then I'll go with Hyejin to make things up, so please let's just have fun like the good old times" said Seungcheol almost tired of life and the boys understood how his friend was feeling.

"This is Poison, say no more" said Minghao grabbing Seungcheol inside the place being followed by the boys.

Poison was the perfect place for Seungcheol at the moment, when they were inside they were hit by the bright color lights all over the place, you could barely see what was going on but the color lights were enough. There was people dancing all over the place, drunk, forgetting their own names. They went to the bar first, their mission obviously, give Seungcheol as many drinks as they couldn't. Minghao got to the bar and talk to the bartender.

"Hoshi!" Said to the bartender guy who got close and said hi to the boy "Hey I need a favor, we have to make this boy forget everything tonight" said while grabbing Seungcheol.

"Oh Seungcheol! What's up man, it's been decades since I last heard of you" said Hoshi giving him a fist bump "You know what I'll call the rest of the boys, want something while we wait?" Asked Hoshi grabbing a bottle of vodka and the boys agreed. 

After some chatting they heard someone screaming Hoshi's name they look back and saw 4 boys getting close to them.

"Hi baby" said one of the guys to Dokyeom.

"Joshua? Wait why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well I wasn't planning to but Hoshi called us saying to hang out so I came" said Joshua giving Dokyeom a kiss in the cheek.

"Hey love birds, there's single people here please have mercy" Said Mingyu

"You're single because you want to" Said Seungcheol pushing him to Wonwoo's side. Even though he was probably the only one straight in the group, he wanted his bestfriends to be happy no matter what, so it didn't matter to him at all about genders, in the end Love is Love.

Hoshi left the bar to someone else and told the boys to follow him. They went upstairs where there was a lot of couches and some areas have mini bars, it's almost like the vip part of the club, Hoshi went to the part at the back that was the biggest, it was covered by see through curtains and it had a mini bar with some tables and it had view to the main dance floor downstairs.

"Ok Hoshi why you never told us about this part of Poison?" Asked Dokyeom sitting in one of the couches.

"We just come up here for special occasions, and this is one so we called all the gang. We never hang out together, like both groups" Said Hoshi.

"Hey wait where's Jeonghan?" Asked Dokyeom siting next to Joshua.

"Ahh well he's busy" said Joshua crossing his arms leaning on Dokyeom's shoulder.

"He's dancing with some guy, he said he would come if the guy was not worth it" a second after Jun said that a boy came through the curtains mad.

"JOSH! You won't believe what the guy told me ugh such a douche bag" said the boy sitting on the edge of the bar table crossing his arms and the rest of the boys grunted.

"We warned you" said Seungkwan and the boy glared at him to then realize they were not the only ones in there.

"Oh hi, Im sorry for that, so both groups? Well this is new, stop the lil chat, we all know why we're here" said walking up to the mini bar grabbing some bottles of vodka "bottoms up"

After they opened the first 2 bottles everything went out of control, Jeonghan was serving everyone shots and it was not too long for the boys to start doing crazy stuff all over the place. After an hour of just drinking, playing and joke around Seungkwan took one of the empty bottles and they started to play truth or dare.

"Ok ok shut up my turn" said Jun spinning the bottle but he make it stop purposely on Minghao and the other boy only smirked "truth or dare baby"

"Dare" said Minghao winking and the rest of the boys started to scream at them.

"Kiss me" said Jun and it didn't took Minghao long to stand up and then sit on Juns lap, he grabbed his cheek en kiss him with nothing more, the rest of the boys only watched getting almost embarrassed.

"Hey stop, we don't want to watch you two have sex" said Seungkwan making the boys separate, then they saw how Jun took Minghao's hand getting out of the room going to the dance floor were everyone was still pumped up.

"Well they're out" said Mingyu grabbing another drink.

"Hey wanna dance too?" Asked Vernon to Seungkwan who couldn't resist but blush by Vernons voice. He accepted and both boys also left the room.

"Well wanna grab more drinks downstairs?" Asked Hoshi to Jihoon and the later tried not to look interested but still followed Hoshi downstairs.

"Let's just get out since Joshua and Dokyeom are nowhere to be seen too" said Wonwoo to Mingyu and both also got out going to the dance floor.

"So I guess that leave us two" said Seungcheol

"Wanna keep playing?" Asked Jeonghan smiling devilish and Seungcheol loved that slimed since that moment and nodded

"Truth or dare" Asked Seungcheol getting closer to Jeonghan, the later noticed it and bit his lip.

"Truth" said Jeonghan smiling knowing that Seungcheol was expecting dare.

"Fine, why was the guy you were dancing with no good?" Asked curious.

"He was the kind of guy that thinks they are the big deal and just let me tell you he wasn't" said crossing his arms "Truth or dare"

"Truth" said Seungcheol laughing when he saw Jeonghans face of 'really?'.

"Mmm, why you want to forget everything tonight?" Asked Jeonghan feeling how Seungcheol tensed at the question, he hadn't think about the reason he was at Poison tonight.

"Have you ever got the feeling where you think you love that person but suddenly you stop feeling the butterflies you used to, you're not thinking about them 24/7 and you also feel guilty cause you can't feel that magic anymore" said Seungcheol leaning on the couch sighing and Jeonghan saw how he look almost stress about it.

"So it didn't work?" Asked Jeonghan getting closer to Seungcheol.

"It's not exactly like that it's just it's complicated" said Seungcheol looking at Jeonghan with tired eyes.

"You know This what we gonna do" said Jeonghan grabbing Seungcheols hand "you're going to forget about everything tonight like you wanted starting from here" Jeonghan grab Seungcheol's face and before he could say anything Jeonghan kiss him.

Seungcheol got surprised by this but he didn't wanted to stop either he then grabbed Jeonghan's legs making the other boy to sit in his lap, booth boys would be lying if they said they weren't enjoying the kiss. Jeonghan move his hands to Seungcheol's chest noticing that the boy was more fit than he looked like and this make Jeonghan go crazy. Seungcheol also moved his hands to the other boy's butt making him whimper. He was going to make another move but Jeonghan separated from him.

"Let's go" said Jeonghan biting his lip looking at Seungcheols eyes, the latter got up taking Jeonghans hands getting out of Poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course they took Seungcheol's bike to get to his apartment faster. As soon as they entered Seungcheol pinned Jeonghan to the wall kissing him roughly, of course the other boy didn't complain giving Seungcheol access to his mouth becoming into a fight between tongues. Seungcheol then took Jeonghan's legs to put them around his waist and carrying him to the room.

"Someone is eager I see" said Jeonghan biting his lip while putting his arms in the other boy's neck. 

"Says the guy that has been grinding me since I picked him up" said Seungcheol squeezing the others butt while walking to the room, Jeonghan only smirked.

When they got to Seungcheol's room he dropped Jeonghan in the bed and went back to kiss him. Jeonghan move his hands to the end of Seungcheol's black shirt letting him know to take it off, the other boy did and Jeonghan couldn't resist but bit his lip when he saw those perfect abs. Seungcheol then took Jeonghan's skinny jeans off touching his milky color smooth thighs and also leaving soft kisses along them giving chills to the other boy. 

They kept kissing for a while taking off what was left of their clothes, Jeonghan rolled them over so now he was on top of Seungcheol's thighs that also drove him crazy. He then started kissing Seungcheols chest going down to his member, he never stopped looking at Seuncheol in the eyes and the view the boy was receiving was sexier than anything. It didn't took long for Jeonghan to take Seungcheol's member in his mouth moving his head faster each time.

"Shit Jeonghan" said Seungcheol grabbing the beautiful brown hair that was slightly long, he was about to cum but Jeonghan stoped. 

"No need to rush big boy" said Jeonghan showing Seungcheol that the entire time he was also preparing himself. Seungcheol sit up pulling Jeonghan closer making the boy moan by the sudden move. He then inserted one finger inside Jeonghan noticing how wet he was. 

"Baby you're full of surprises" said Seungcheol biting Jeonghan's neck getting another moan from the boy "hey there's condoms in the drawer" Jeonghan understood and look for them in the drawer.

"Just hurry up" said Jeonghan putting the condom on Seungcheol's dick indicating him that he was ready, Jeonghan lined himself and Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hips entering him slowly. Both boys grunted feeling each other.

"Oh my....ah....wait...." Said Jeonghan between moans realizing how big Seungcheol actually was and it took him by surprised since this was the first time he struggled like this. Seungcheol didn't move understanding that it was taking him some time, instead he started leaving soft kisses along the other boy's neck line while caressing his thighs.

"Breath and look at me" whispered Seungcheol sending chills all over Jeonghan's body, he then look him the eyes, Jeonghan saw how warm they were, indicating him that everything was going to be okay and this made him relax more, Seungcheol then took this opportunity to slowly start moving. Both boys were adjusting to each other, feeling each other. The room was soon filled with Jeonghan's moans and Seungcheol's grunts. Seungcheol then rolled them over so now he was on top, Jeonghan crossed both his arms and legs around the other boy's body when Seungcheol started thrusting into him harder and faster. 

"Ah cheol.....oh my god AH!" moaned Jeonghan hugging Seungcheol more tightly clawing his nails in the other boy's back. Seungcheol loved how he made the boy underneath him tremble and hold onto him as if there was not tomorrow. He grunted loudly indicating Jeonghan he was about to cum and received a moan from him telling him the same. Both boys came into each other, leaving heavy breaths into each other's skin. 

"Ah....cheol" Said Jeonghan intertwining his fingers in the other boy's hair lifting his head, they both look into each other's eyes with so much lust to then have a long and deep kiss. 

"Round 2?" Asked Seungcheol between kisses getting a soft laughed from the other boy kissing more and forgetting about everything that night.

It was around 8:00 am when a phone started ringing and made Seungcheol woke up, he saw the younger boy he was hugging sleeping peacefully and remembered all they did a few hours ago, he couldn't believe he did it but he didn't regret it. He slowly moved his arm from under Jeonghan's head and sat up to look for his phone, once he picked it up he answered the call not even looking at who was calling but as soon as he heard that voice he wished he noticed the caller name before doing.

"Choi Seungcheol!! Where are you?!?!" It was Hyejin's voice and Seungcheol cursed himself for answering "You better have a good explanation about why you didn't answer any of my calls! What is wrong with you? I've been so worried and I know you took the bike!..."

"Hyejin Im sorry look I just went out with Mingyu and the boys, we had some drinks but that's it" said Seungcheol closing his eyes tired of hearing Hyejin screaming so early and of course he didn't tell her everything.

"You could've at least told me, you know how the boys are, how could I know that they didn't took you to some club and payed some girl for you, I've always told you that I never liked you hanging out with them so late cause I know how they can get and...." Hyejins voice was loud enough to wake up Jeonghan who was now confused because he was interrupted cuddling with Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sighed for nth time just listening to Hyejin complain, he then felt someone's hands caressing his back giving kisses here and there, he was getting lost in Jeonghan's scent when he put his naked body against his back moving his arms to his neck

"Just end the call" whispered Jeonghan leaving kisses in the back of his neck, Seungcheol deep inside couldn't just end the call like that and Jeonghan knew it so he took the phone from Seungcheol's hands, ended the call and turned the phone off.

"You know I'm dead right?" Asks Seungcheol making Jeonghan laugh. 

"Cheol come on it's 8 am in a Saturday, she needs to calm down besides it's your fault for making me this tired" said Jeonghan while dragging Seuncheol down on top of him so that he could tangled his legs around Seungcheol's waist.

"Oh my fault?" Said Seungcheol moving his hands to Jeonghan's butt making the boy bit his lip "who's was the one that wasn't letting me go?" 

"Oh come on you just want me to say that you have it big and don't look at me like that you weren't letting me go either" said Jeonghan putting arms in Seungcheol's neck.

"Well, How could I let you go?" Said Seungcheol leaving kisses in the other boy's neck looking at all the marks he had left, Jeonghan couldn't help but smile when he saw how careful Seungcheol was being with his body, he didn't resist anymore and pulled up his face to give him a kiss in the lips and of course the other didn't complained.

They were getting lost again in each other's lips but another phone ringing made them stop, Jeonghan groaned when Seungcheol separated from the kiss, he then got up looking for his phone, not caring being naked.

"Yeah?" Answered one he picked up the phone from the floor.

"Explain, where are you and where's Seungcheol?" He heard Joshua's voice and also could hear the rest of the boys in the back.

"Jeonghan you did it again!" Dokyeom's voice sounded from the back and Jeonghan only laugh at his friends, he then turned around to face Seungcheol who was obviously checking pout Jeonghan's naked body in it's own glory, Jeonghan noticed it and went to sit on Seungcheol's thighs still on the phone.

"Guys calm down" said Jeonghan sighing but also biting his lips when he felt Seungcheol's hands going up and down his thighs.

"Just answer us, Mingyu is freaking out, Seungcheol is not answering his phone" said Joshua, he realized the boys had Jeonghan on speaker so he did the same telling Seungcheol to keep silent at the same time. Seungcheol sat up to hear better with Jeonghan still on his lap. 

"Hey Jeonghan we literally met hours ago but please just tell me where Seungcheol is" Said Mingyu, they heard more complains from the rest of the boys, Seungcheol sigh hiding his face in Jeonghan's neck. 

Jeonghan knew this was stressing him more so he hug the other boy running his fingers through his hair and leaving kisses "hey I'll do whatever you want, I'll tell them something random" whispered Jeonghan, Seungcheol lifted up his face looking at that soft smile of Jeonghan, that look gave Seungcheol so much calm he never wanted to stop looking at it, he gave him a little peck.

"Mingyu calm down I'm here" Said Seungcheol and there was a second of silence before the boys started bombarded them with questions, both boys could only laugh at them.

"Hey everyone just listen" Said Seungcheol And everyone went quiet "after all of you guys started flirting with each other me and Jeonghan went out, bought more drinks and spent the night chatting in my department" 

"Chatting my ass, Jeonghan!!" Said Seungkwan and Jeonghan laugh slightly giving Seungcheol a look that they did everything but chatting. 

"Listen we all have a hangover and I just wanna sleep" Said Seungcheol getting tired of trying to calm down the boys.

"Guys we're fine, Seungcheol even let me took his room he's sleeping in the couch so all you little couples go get some breakfast, enjoy the evening, Bye, we love you!!" Said Jeonghan ending the call not letting the boys answer, he turned off his phone too and throw it to the side. 

"They are such kids sometimes" sigh Seungcheol closing his eyes, Jeonghan laugh.

"Darling let the kids have something to talk about" said Jeonghan getting closer to Seungcheol also moving his hips making him grunt.

"Baby you drive me crazy" Said Seungcheol smiling rolling them over so that he was on top now, they kiss deeply and got lost into each other lips again leading to a passionate morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Bye, we love ya!!" Said Jeonghan and ended the called. 

"Wait Jeong....that mother..." said Joshua putting the phone in the table frustrated. After the club the boys spent some time chatting in a park and decided to head over to a diner after that it's opened 24 hours since the sun was already out.

"Well at least they didn't do it" Said Vernon drinking Juice.

"Oh no they did it that's for sure" said Jun leaning on Minghao's shoulder feeling the hangover. 

"How are you so sure?" Asked Jihoon 

"they're right of course they did it, Jeonghan wouldn't let go a guy like Seungcheol" Said Minghao.

"Ok even if they did it or not Seungcheol is still with Hyejin" said Mingyu getting worried because he also had calls from Hyejin but didn't answered any of them. 

"Guys just calm down if they did something is probably a one night stand so let them enjoy" Said Seungkwan eating some pancakes.

"Okay now that was cleared out, what's going on between you two" Asked Wonwoo to Jun and Minghao that were almost kissing because of how close they were

"Us?" Asked Minghao.

"No, me and Vernon, Of course you!" Said Seungkwan sarcastically also blushing for saying Vernon.

"Oh we're dating" said Jun hugging Minghao making the other blush and getting total silence from the rest of the boys.

"What the hell since when!?" Asked Vernon. 

"Minghao aren't we friends? Why didn't you tell me?" Said Mingyu together with Vernon both feeling offended and Minghao only shrugged.

"You know what, I think I'm going need some rest after this" said Joshua getting up.

"I'll come with you, I also need to get back my bike from the club" said Dokyeom following Joshua who smiled at him slightly.

"Just say your going to fu.." Hoshi couldn't finish because Jihoon punched him in the arm, the two boys said their goodbyes and got out of the place.

"Do you really think they did it?" Asked Dokyeom when it was only the two of them.

"They did but what I'm most concerned about is that Seungcheol has a girlfriend" Said Joshua looking down "I don't want Jeonghan to suffer again" he then felt Dokyeom holding his hand and giving him a warm smile.

"Hey we're gonna be there for him if anything happens, after all without him we wouldn't be anything" said Dokyeom resting his forehead against Joshua's making him smile to then continue walking.

"If it was a one night stand, I hope it stays that way" said Joshua still a lilttle bit nervous.

"Well good thing Chan is still on his trip" at that moment they arrived at the club and went directly to Dokyeom's bike. 

"I know, if he was here he would attack Jeonghan with questions" said Joshua grabbing the helmet Dokyeom was giving him.

"I'll prepare the food and the blankets when we get home, Jeonghan is really gonna need them" said Dokyeom hopping on the bike with Joshua behind him.

Back at the restaurant with the boys.

"Ok that is a lie I wasn't flirting with Chanyeol" said Jihoon trying to defend himself.

"Oh cmon you totally did, I saw how Chanyeol put his arms around you" said Mingyu pointing at him with a French fry.

"Listen we both do music and he was talking about how we should get together and compose something, that's it" said throwing a French fry to Mingyu

"Yeah sure 'compose' more like make out" Said Jun with a big tone of sarcasm. 

"Well no wonder why you told me 'I want to stay in the club', you just wanted to flirt with him" Said Hoshi looking away from Jihoon with hurt.

"Soonyoung" said Jihoon with a soft voice knowing that it would embarrass him. 

"Don't use my name like that, I'm still mad you know....I was planning to do the same thing as Seungcheol and Jeonghan...." whispered the last part making Minghao, the only one to listen, choke on his juice.

"What?" Asked Jihoon about the last part he said.

"Nothing, Wonwoo, Jun, Seungkwan let's go" Said Hoshi grabbing Seungkwan's hand and dragging him out of the place.

"You better buy me some coffee later the hangover is starting to hit me" Said Wonwoo getting up from his seat. 

"Wait What..." tried to say Seungkwan but could not finished, Jun said goodbye giving kiss to Minghao and followed the two other boys. 

"Ok now that it's only us, spit it out, why you didn't ask Wonwoo out and why didn't you ask Seungkwan out?" Asked Minghao to Mingyu and Vernon who were still eating. 

"And why you didn't told us you were dating Jun uh?" Said Vernon pointing at him with a French fry.

"Can you stop using food as a pointer?" Asked Jihoon making the rest of the boys glared at him.

"Fine, you're right, I'll explain" started Minghao "remember everytime I told you I was going out with a friend or with a guy I met" the boys nodded "well all of those people are Jun, we hang out and we started dating, sorry I didn't tell you I guess" said with a shrug now waiting for The other boy's response.

"Well that was quick, ok listen we're not like you, we...." tried to say Mingyu but stopped when he had no idea what to say "I don't know we just need time" 

"Yeah like didn't you guys noticed anything? Vernon cmon Seungkwan was all over you and you never took the step" said Jihoon 

"Ok ok yeah we fucked up we know, I got nervous, let's just pay the food and go get the bikes I need to rest before I call him again" Said Vernon getting up leaving some money in the table, they boys did the same getting out of the restaurant.

"Well I'm just saying you better call him" Said Minghao punching his arm slightly 

"Don't just scold me, these two didn't do anything either" said Vernon pushing Mingyu 

"Guys can we go, I want to sleep" Said Jihoon leaning on Mingyu's bike waiting for the other two, the got into the bikes and went to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Seungcheol's apartment, after having more passionate time they took another nap, Jeonghan was the first one to wake up since he was hungry, he put his underwear on but he knew his clothes were too tight for putting them on again so instead he took Seungcheol's shirt and went to the kitchen. He didn't care how cliche it was and how it did look big on him because being comfortable was more important. He then looked through the fridge and decided to make some pancakes since it was the only thing that could be made with what Seungcheol had on the fridge, before he started anything he went back for his phone and turn it on to put some music, again he knew how cliche he was being but he couldn't resist to some Sunmi in the morning, he started making the batter dancing here and there moving around the kitchen. 

Seuncheol who was still sleeping started to get the smell of the pancakes and immediately woke up, he looked around searching for the other boy while putting some sweatpants on, since there was no sign of the boy he then followed the smell of the pancakes and the sound of the music, he identify Sunmi's songs and then saw Jeonghan dancing to the beat, he couldn't resist and look at his hips and his beautiful legs, he noticed that he was wearing his shirt and couldn't help to think how couple like they looked and because of that he didn't think twice to go silently behind the younger boy and hug him from behind putting his hands on Jeonghans waist.

Jeonghan jumped a little by the sudden hands but he then calmed down leaning against Seungcheol’s chest enjoying the moment as much as he could, because deep down he knew this was a one time thing.

"Cooking pancakes, dancing with one of my shirts first thing in the morning, I could really get used to that" said Seungcheol putting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

"Very funny big boy" laughed nervously Jeonghan getting out of Seungcheol’s hug turning off the stove " take a plate and sit down" he said rolling his eyes smiling looking at how excited Seungcheol looked, he took the plate full of pancakes putting it on the counter and then sat down next to Seungcheol who came with coffe and orange juice.

"Thanks for putting coffee" Said and Jeonghan  smiled taking a cup too he then looked Seuncheol take a bite of the pancake and waited for his reaction.

"I know you want to know and yes they are delicious" Said Seungcheol winking at Jeonghan making the boy blush.

"I could've done more but there wasn't that much to work in the kitchen, tell your girlfriend to buy groceries soon" Said Jeonghan also eating a pancake.

"Hyejin doesn't do the groceries and I don't think she cooks either" Said Seungcheol getting another pancake "Apart from frozen food and some salad I've never seen her cook" 

"So you're saying she's never done dinner for you? What about when you're celebrating something, nothing?" Asked Jeonghan in disbelief. 

"Nope, we go to restaurants for that" Said Seungcheol shrugging.

"Restaurants really?? Well you do that at first to look good but come on at least some homemade dinner once in a while" Said Jeonghan getting up for some juice.

"Well yeah but Hyejin is different I guess" said Seuncheol stretching his arms, Jeonghan looked that he finished eating so he took the empty plates and put them in the sink "You know you don't have to do all this right" 

"Yeah but I like to keep things clean it's a habit of mine" said Jeonghan leaning in the counter in front of him, Seungcheol then took his hand telling him to sit on top of the counter in front of him, Jeonghan did it and now Seungcheol was between his legs looking at Jeonghan in the eye.

"Can I ask something?" Seungcheol nodded "What made you fall in love with Hyejin?" Jeonghan then saw how Seungcheol tensed by the question.

"Well you know I guess it was one of those times that you feel like you clicked but then you start to realize maybe you were blind at the time" sighed Seungcheol looking down but then he felt Jeonghans hands in his cheeks lifting up his head smiling at him.

"You know what forget that I asked you that, today you're going to forget everything, we're a couple right now" Said Jeonghan giving the other boy such a warm smile and then a little peck on the lips. 

"You're amazing" Said Seungcheol standing from the seat and getting closer to Jeonghan kissing him. Jeonghan put his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and also tangled his legs around him. 

They kept kissing for some time enjoying the moment. Then they moved to the couch and started talking about whatever crossed their minds, Seungcheol was loving every second of the day with Jeonghan, they joke around, played some mario kart, Jeonghan took his cellphone out and took pictures of them, Jeonghan wearing  Seungcheol's shirt and Seungcheol only wearing some sweatpants. They were cuddling watching some movies, Seungcheol was caressing Jeonghans legs, the other boy had his head on Seuncheols shoulder while tracing circles on his chest, they loose track of time but then they heard a phone ringing. Jeonghan then look at his cellphone and realized the time, it was 6:00 pm and he knew it was time to go. 

"Cheol" Said Jeonghan getting a hum from Seungcheol "Gotta go" Said the boy biting his lip because if he was being honest he didn't wanted to go but he had to. He heard how Seungcheol sighed but also move his arms from him letting him go.

Jeonghan went to Seungcheols room to get his things, when he entered it he noticed that the room was a mess and the clothes were still in the floor, he smiled a little remembering the night they spent together, he remembered every second of it but that also hurt him a little, he found his clothes but deep inside he didn't wanted to put them again, he was thinking about what he was going to do when he heard the door.

"Don't worry you can get something from my closet" Jeonghan look at him a lil confused "don't look at me like that I know those clothes are way to tight to put them again" he went to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie to then give them to Jeonghan.

"You Don't need to do this much" Said embarrassed grabbing the clothes.

"Hey I want to, now go change I'll give you a ride" he did as he said, both changed and went downstairs to get Seungcheols bike again, giving Jeonghan a helmet and driving to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got there Jeonghan got off the bike and took of the helmet, both noticed that it was awkward at this point.

"Umm I..." Jeonghan tried to say something but didn't know what, Seungcheol grabbed his hand.

"thank you for everything, so I guess let's break up?" said with a chuckle both remembering the deal they made of being together just one night.

"It's not you it's me?" Said Jeonghan laughing, he turned and was about to enter the building, but then he thought of something, deep inside he knew it was a bad idea but he didn't care.

He turned around and ran to Seungcheol and give him a peck on the lips, to then run inside the building, Seungcheol stood there not knowing what to do and before he could say anything Jeonghan was no longer there, he decided to just go.

~

Dokyeom was making some food while Joshua was cleaning the table when then they heard someone knocking the door and both knew who it was. Joshua went to opened and as soon as he did someone entered and hug him.

"Shuaaa whyyyyy" Said Jeonghan clinging to Joshua.

"I know let it out, come in and sit in the table" said letting go of him, Jeonghan did it and sat in a chair with his legs up hugging them. 

"Here eat something before you tell us" said Dokyeom putting some plates with food in the table, they sat down and Jeonghan looked at them as if he was about to cry thanking them.  
After they ate the moved to the living room and sat on the couch, Jeonghan was about to speak when a phone ring, it was Dokyeom's, he got up and answered. 

"What happen?" Asked Joshua when Dokyeom came back.

"It was mingyu, he said meeting at Seungcheol's apartment" as soon as Jeonghan heard that name he got chills "Well I guess I'm gonna have to hear everything later, I'll text you" Said giving a kiss to Joshua and leave.

"Well let's do a meeting ourselves" said Joshua grabbing his phone and calling Seungkwan to meet.  
It only took 20 mins for the rest of the boys to arrive at Joshua's house. Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Jun and Hoshi entered the house.

"Okay I'm ready for the tea" say Jun sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Dokyeom?" Asked Seungkwan.

"Where do you think he is" said Joshua  
sarcastically.

"Oh yeah Minghao text me he was going out with Mingyu and the others" said Jun.

"Ok ok enough about y'alls boyfriends, I'm suffering here can't you see" Said Jeonghan throwing back his head.

"Chill, ok now what happen? I want details of everything" Said Seungkwan sitting in the couch with curiosity.

"Ok, first, yeah we did it" Said but they looked at Jeonghan with a face of 'seriously'. "Don't give me that look I just wanted to clear it up" 

"Oh honey we knew, who do you think we are" Said Jun laughing.

"Shut up, second, it was amazing and third I think I have a crush on him" Said covering his face with his hands while the boys just stood there silently.

"WHAT?" Screamed All of them.

"Don't say it like it's bad, it's just he is, he is so ahh i don't even know how to explain it but the time we spent together and how he treated me even though it was a one night stand" Joshua who was next to Jeonghan hug him.

"Jeonghan we don't want you to suffer again" Said Wonwoo, who was on his other side rubbing Jeonghan's back.

"Hey as much as it hurts you, you know the situation he is in right know" Said Hoshi.

"Guys I know, everything you said I already thought about it but believe me when I say this, it was something I've never felt before" said looking at his hands "and I hate myself for thinking this" the rest of the boys looked at him with some sort of melancholy.

"Hey no matter what happens we are going to be here for you" said Seungkwan smiling softly at him.

"But let's leave all the emotional stuff, tells us everything you loved, take this as a happy memory" Said Wonwoo 

"Yeah for example we want to know what happen after we call you" said Joshua looking at him smirking.

"And explain why are you wearing that, we know it's not yours" Said Jun smiling devilish.

"Oh my god, okay you won't believe what he did when I was doing breakfast" Said and the boys laughed looking at his face of excitement.

~

At Seungcheols apartment, Mingyu and Minghao were the first ones to arrive. They entered since the door was opened and saw Seungcheol laying on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.

"Ok before I sit anywhere, where is safe and where it isn't?" Asked Minghao looking at the place.

"Relax, just don't go in the room the rest is okay" Said Seungcheol sighing them 3 other people entered the room, Dokyeom, Jihoon and Vernon.

"Is it safe to sit? I don't want to get something on me" Asked Jihoon as soon as he entered the living room.

"Yeah everything is safe except the room" Said Mingyu sitting with the rest of the boys.

"Jesus why are asking as if we were animals who would do it anywhere?" Asked Seungcheol.

"To be fair we are talking about you and Jeonghan, it wouldn't surprise us if you did" Said Vernon.

"Anyway so tell us your version of last night" said Dokyeom making Seungcheol sit up.

"My version?" Asked in confusion groaning about getting up.

"You know the boys are also having a meeting at Dokyeom's house right?" Said Minghao 

"Wait so does that mean..."

"Yes, Jeonghan is with them" answered Dokyeom making Seungcheol grunt

"Dude don't look at us like that, we thought you were the straight one of the group" Said Vernon.

"And I am.....I think" said whispering the last part. "Look forget the sexual orientation I need help with these mix feelings I have" said scratching his head.

"Just tells us what happened" Said Mingyu

"Well you know most of it, we did it, a lot actually" the boys grunted "we spent most of the day together and it was one of the best days I've ever had" 

"I hate to ask but have you talk to hyejin at all" Asked Jihoon.

"I haven't and that why I'm like this" he sighed. "like I can't call her, I don't feel like it, because part of me wants to call Jeonghan instead" Said throwing his head back.

"But do you like Jeonghan?" Asked Dokyeom.

"I...I don't know" Said looking down. 

"Dude it's better for both of you to just leave it at a one night stand" Said Jihoon.

"Yeah and it's no like we're against to you maybe being together but you're with Hyejin and even Jeonghan knows that" Said Mingyu. 

"And don't act sad he is Jeonghan, is not like he is going to stop talking to you out of nowhere because of what happened" Said Vernon.

"Well I need to work on an apology for Hyejin then" Said Seungcheol grabbing his neck. "But in other news have any of you confessed?" 

"How do you....." Said Mingyu.

"No they haven't at least Minghao admitted he's dating Jun so that's something" said Dokyeom.

"Oh you finally said it?" Seungcheol looked at Minghao.

"Wait you knew?" Asked Vernon.

"Yeah, me and Dokyeom were the ones who set them up" Said Seuncheol laughing at how the boys looked triggered that they didn't know till this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait she doesn't cook?" Asked Joshua while grabbing a slice of pizza from the box they ordered a while ago.

"No, she knows what every human does, simple stuff but that's it" answered Jeonghan.

"I'm not that big of a cooked but even I at least try to make Minghao something" Said Jun.

"If all you're telling us about this girlfriend of his is true you're a much better of a partner" Said Hoshi.

"Well I may be but they're still together so that's it" Said looking down, Joshua was about to say something when they heard someone opening the door. It was Dokyeom but he was not alone, behind him there was Mingyu, Minghao, Jihoon and Vernon. 

"Hey, you brought everyone" Said Joshua getting up and going to Dokyeom giving him a kiss.

"Well you said you ordered pizza we brought chicken, the more the merrier" said showing him the bags with the boxes of fried chicken.

"Hi babe" Said Minghao sitting next to Jun hugging him. 

"Aww Did you miss me Jihoon?" Asked Hoshi getting close to him.

"Oh yeah of course" said rolling his eyes throwing at him a box of chicken.

"Vernonie" Said Seungkwan telling him to sit next to him.

Jeonghan sat there looking at how everyone where talking in pairs, even Mingyu and Wonwoo where talking about something in the kitchen, this made him feel a little sad. He got up without saying anything and went to the balcony of Joshua's apartment, he texted Chan to see how he was doing and when he got a reply he felt even more sad knowing that he was having fun in his school trip. Even though they're not related he consideres Chan as his family and takes care of him while he studies in the city since his family lives on another city far.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt his phone ringing. It was a number he didn't know but he still answered.

"Yeah?" 

"Uhm Hi.....it's me..." he didn't have to think twice to know who's voice was, he knew it was Seungcheol.

"Hi...this is surprising" Said chuckling a little.

"Yeah uh to be honest I kind of forgot we exchange numbers" laugh Seungcheol.

"Haha same" Jeonghan was holding Seungcheol's hoodie after hearing his low voice in the phone and laugh.

"So hey I hope we can still talk after...you know" he could sense the nervousness behind Seungcheol's voice.

"Of course I mean..." he couldn't finish since he heard a high pitched voice in the background calling for Seungcheol, which made his heart clenched.

"I'll be right there! Hey I uh... I have to go" Jeonghan closed his eyes knowing that it meant they got back.

"Yeah it's okay, see ya" he ended the call right after saying that, being unable to hear his voice again.  
~  
Seungcheol couldn't say anything more and he knew it was best to just let it go for today. After having that mini intervention with the guys he went to Hyejin's apartment to clear things up and surprisingly she wasn't that angry also because they had a fight last night so she preferred to just let it go and keep moving, to which Seungcheol agreed. 

"Hey who were you talking to" Asked Hyejin sitting next to Seungcheol who was sitting in Hyejins bed.

"Oh it was Mingyu telling me about this guy he has crush on" Said quickly putting his phone in his pocket.

"Well hopefully this time works so that you stop going to Poison to help him"

"Hey Poison is great, people don't only hook up there" he saw how Hyejin was giving him a look of 'really'. 

"Sure whatever you say, but I trust you and I know that you would never hook up with someone the first night" Seungcheol felt how an arrow was being shot to his heart because he knew that's exactly what he did and the worst part was that he didn't regretted it. 

"Hey...uh let's forget about Poison it's just a club, why don't we go grab dinner?" smiled nervously while saying this.

"I'm gonna grab my things, don't take too long!" She gave him a peck and got out of the room. Seungcheol sat there in silence a few seconds.

"Just forget it" he said to himself and got up grabbing his jacket leaving with Hyejin.  
~  
At Dokyeom's apartment, everyone left after having dinner, he and Joshua were cleaning the kitchen and the table that were a mess with empty boxes of food.

"So how did it went with Seungcheol" Asked Joshua sitting in the kitchen counter in front of Dokyeom.

"Well he is a mess like Jeonghan, this is the first time I've seen him like this" Said stretching his neck.

"I've never seen Jeonghan like how he was today" Said Joshua looking down. "Ah this is bad it's not helping any of them" 

"Hey don't be like that, as bad as it sounds Seungcheol went back to Hyejin" 

"But Jeonghan it's still alone, he thinks we don't notice but I know it hurts him being alone, he hasn't had any stable relationship since....since Changwook" Dokyeom got close to him and hug him.

"Remember what I told you, we are never gonna leave him alone" Dokyeom grabbed Joshua cheeks so that he could look at him in the eyes smiling softly, they finished cleaning and went to bed.  
~  
Next morning Jeonghan got up and cleaned his apartment since Chan was arriving later that day. After he changed he saw Seungcheols clothes that he borrowed on the floor, he didn't know what to do with them but deep inside he wanted to just keep them. He preferred to just put them in a corner of the closet and went to kitchen to prepare something for Chan and put it in a lunch box. He then grabbed his things and went to parking lot to get into his car and went to the bus station where he was going to pick up Chan. 

I took him line 40 minutes to get there, Chan's class already arrived and he was only waiting for him to come, after another few minutes Chan got into the car throwing his bags to the back.

"Hey wheres my hug?" Asked Jeonghan making a face of sadness.

"Hi, I'm back" Said Chan giving him a small hug, Jeonghan smiled at his shyness and started the car to get back home.

"There's good on the bag behind my seat, grab some" he laugh at Chan's happy expression while opening the lunch box since he made his favorites "so how was the trip? Tell me everything"

"It was cool, we only did school stuff the first two days then the rest was more like a camp, we went to the beach and then we had meat Oh we made a bonfire in the night and ate marshmallows AH we also played a lot and they had like this arcade at the place we were staying...." Jeonghan smiled hearing how enthusiastic Chan was telling him everything, he ruffle his hair making him complain but laughing too. 

"I'm glad you had a great time"

"And what did you do?" Jeonghan tensed not sure what to respond.

"Well I worked then I spent some time with the boys, Hoshi missed you a lot and yeah nothing much, I was pretty lonely without my baby" Said pouting.

"Stop calling me that I'm almost an adult" said covering his face because of the  embarrassment but this was Jeonghan's favorite thing to do. They arrived home, while Chan was still telling him everything from his trip he felt his phone vibrate, he look it up and saw a message from Seungcheol and at this moment he could not resist smiling looking at the message lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Seungcheol would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of Jeonghan every day since that night, to the point he got distracted from his work and even make some mistakes, which was rare for him. Fortunately Hyejin was in a much better mood and they went back to how they where except for Seungcheol that couldn't get Jeonghan out of his mind.

"Seungcheol!" Mingyu's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hey what's up?" Answered pretending that he wasn't thinking of anything.

"What's up? Really? Dude I've been calling you like 5 times, we need to get this paperwork done for the next sale, what is going on with you?" Asked him getting angry.

"I'm sorry I just had a lot on my mind" Said getting up from his desk and picking the papers.

"You had something or someone on your mind" Seungcheol stopped, he turned glaring at Mingyu.

"Ok I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but you don't look like you're thinking of Hye.." Seungcheol didn't let him finish and dragged Mingyu to one of the storage rooms.

"Could please keep your mouth shut here, we're at work and there are Hyejin's spies all over the place" said hitting Mingyu in the arm. 

"Then concentrate on your work if you want me to keep silent" Said glaring at him "Dude you need to let go of that night, you're thinking about it way too much" 

"And what if I don't want to stop thinking about that night?" Shout shocking Mingyu.

"Seungcheol..." 

"I don't even know why this is happening, look I know what we did it's a one night stand but to be honest it didn't felt like one, ‘cause I don't feel guilty at all, what the hell it's wrong with me" Said kicking one of the shelves in the room, Mingyu only stood there silent.

"For years I thought Hyejin was the one and I do love her but how can someone make me change my mind in just one night, why can't I stop thinking about him" sigh Seungcheol.

"Hey, first calm down and second let's talk this over with the rest this is no place to talk about this, so let's finish work and then tell us what has been happening" Said Mingyu giving him a pat in the back to which Seungcheol nodded and both went out to keep working, but again Seungcheol would be lying if he said he still thinker about Jeonghan the rest of the day. 

~~~ 

"You've been messaging him?!?!" Slightly screamed Joshua after Jeonghan confessed that he has been talking to Seungcheol since that day. They were at a coffee shop near the place they work and since they were alone having lunch Jeonghan decided to tell him.

"Could you please not tell the whole country" Said putting his hands over Joshua's mouth, who then he removed.

"Well maybe I want to because what the hell are you doing, Jeonghan he. has. a. girlfriend!!"

"And I know perfectly, look it's not an affair we're just talking like friends do" Said looking down. 

"Give me your phone" demanded Joshua.

"What? No! You're gonna delete his number!" Said Jeonghan grabbing his phone with both hands away from Joshua. 

"I'm not gonna delete it, just give it to me" he tried to take the phone but Jeonghan wasn't letting go of it "Wait is that Seungcheol" Jeonghan quickly turned his head to look and Joshua quickly took the phone from his hands.

"WHERE.......you son.." Joshua knew the password to his phone so it wasn't a problem, he went through the messages and started reading some of them.

"Talking like friends yeah sure 'how was work today', 'have you eaten', 'maybe one day I can make you lunch for work', What are you his wife?!?!" Joshua wanted to scold Jeonghan more but when he saw his eyes, he knew that he wasn't just flirting with Seungcheol, he did like him, but Jeonghan knew perfectly the situation and that's what hurt him more.

"Joshua, that night with Seungcheol was one of the best I've ever had since Changwook and I know I'm asking too much but can you let me have this at least?" Joshua saw Jeonghan's eyes and how they were filled with such a sad melancholy. 

"Jeonghan, Seungcheol is no the only man left in the world, you're young, find someone that truly loves you" said Joshua grabbing Jeonghan's hands.

"But what if I'm not destined to be loved? Jisoo please" Jeonghan had to breath deeply since he was on the verge of tears. "Let me have this, I'm not gonna do anything I just want to keep talking to him, that's it, you're one of the most important persons in my life, that's why I'm telling you all of this" 

"Can you promise me something?" Jeonghan nodded. "Keep it as a crush, don't fall in love with him" Jeonghan nodded and Joshua sigh giving him back the phone being in a little awkward silence.

"Hey it's Friday, wanna go to Poison with everyone?" Asked Jeonghan giving him a small smile and of course Joshua didn't refuse the offer. They paid for their food and called everyone to meet up at Poison that night. But what Jeonghan didn't know was that night his plans of just talking to Seungcheol as a friend were going to get completely destroyed. 

~  
Seungcheol and Mingyu were finishing up the papers, signing them and checking everything was in order, then they heard someone entering the office.

"How you doing?" Asked Dokyeom sitting on the desk. Who also worked at the same company but in a different department.

"Hey careful, we've been working on this all day" Said Seungcheol scolding him about almost dropping the papers that were in the desk.

"Sorry, Anyway I came to tell you about tonight's plans, Jisoo called me inviting us all to Poison, you in?" 

"Oh sweet I'm in, Poison is exactly what I need right now" Said Mingyu dropping the last box they packed with papers on the floor. 

"Seungcheol?" Asked Dokyeom.

"I don't know man, you know Hyejin, she hates Poison" Said sighing.

"And we're back to the same old story" Said Mingyu. 

"It's okay, maybe I'll have to invite Wonho or Minhyuk, so that Jeonghan doesn't get left alone" said Dokyeom looking like it didn't matter starting to leave the room. 

"Jeonghan's going?" Said Seungcheol grabbing Dokyeom's shoulders "Wait don't invite those guys, I'm going" 

"Are you serious? What about all we talked a while ago?" Asked Mingyu unbelievable.

"It's a club and we're all going, It's not a date or something so chill, now let's stop talking and let's go get ready, I'll meet ya there. See ya!" Said Seungcheol while grabbing his things and leaving the office quickly.

"Dude what have you done? Do you even realize the situation!" Asked Mingyu getting worried about those two.

"What I'm doing is helping those two,  
Now go and get all handsome for Wonwoo, call me if anything happens" Said Dokyeom smiling mischievously and leaving a confused Mingyu, who then also grabbed his things, turned off anything and left. 

~  
"You invited him!?!?" Asked Joshua throwing a pillow at Dokyeom when he told him that he invited Seungcheol to Poison. 

"Why is it so bad?" Asked catching the pillow.

"Haven't you listened to anything I just told you, Jeonghan likes him, do you even realize what you're doing?!?!" Said Joshua going into their room throwing another pillow.

"Jisoo" said Dokyeom getting close to him grabbing his hands. "I know that he likes him but here's another thing, Seungcheol also likes him" 

"What? How are you sure?? And if so then why is he still with that girl who by the way has never liked any of you as his friends" Asked getting angrier letting go of his hands and turning his back to him.

"Baby" said softly hugging Joshua from the back. "Yes I invited him but because he is also our friend and we are all going to Poison and if he and Jeonghan want to keep talking then let them be" Joshua knew that he was overreacting but he couldn't resist since it did worries him but he decided to just let it go, he turn to look at Dokyeom. 

"Let's go" Said giving him a peck on the lips and smiling. They grab Dokyeom's bike going to Poison.


	8. Chapter 8

After Jeonghan invited the whole group to Poison it didn't take everyone that much. So they were al together in Poison ready for a night. Joshua and Dokyeom were the last ones to arrive, when they found the boys they were already taking shots.

"SHUA!!" Jeonghan came running and hug Joshua to the dragged him to the bar where everyone was. 

"Hey Guys" Said Dokyeom arriving with the rest of the guys. 

"Is it true that you invited Seungcheol?" Asked Seungkwan grabbing his shoulders pulling him aside from Joshua and Jeonghan.

"Yeah why?" Asked Dokyeom while everyone face palmed themselves. "Why is such a bad thing??"

"Dude this is not okay, Seungcheol is with Hyejin!" Semi screamed Jihoon.

"You know what I'm tired of hearing that you know better than anyone that relationship is over" Said Dokyeom getting frustrated.

"Yeah none of us like Hyejin but the fact that they haven't broken up means something" Said Hoshi.

"Guys forget about Hyejin, has she ever worried about any of us as Seungcheol's best friends?" Asked Dokyeom looking at everyone who had nothing to say to that.

"She's a bitch" Said Minghao out of nowhere. "What don't give me that look we all know,  
she even tried to go after Mingyu first"

"Please do not remind me of that time" Said Wonwoo crossing his arms. 

"Wait you were jealous?" Said Mingyu shocked about how wonwoo reacted.

"Anyway guys just relax, it's not like they're having an affair, until something happens let's just have fun everyone" said Dokyeom to which the rest of boys agreed and went back to the bar where Joshua and Jeonghan were.

"So, who goes first!?" Screamed Dokyeom lifting up a shot declare the start of the night.

~  
Seungcheol was in Hyejin's apartment, in the bathroom debating whether he should go or not to Poison. He knew what he was thinking was crazy because he was with Hyejin be some part of him wanted to just go. 

"Babeee, why are you taking so long?" he heard Hyejin's voice from outside the bathroom. Of course he knew what Hyejin's intentions were but in reality he didn't desire her like he used to when they started dating, instead he was thinking of Jeonghan's voice of that night, the slight high pitch voice next to his ears, his nails digging into his back, his beautifully legs around him, his hands caressing his hair and also holding on to it like no tomorrow. He looked himself in the mirror thinking how crazy he was for what he was about to do. 

"Sorry" Said Seungcheol getting out of the bathroom, he then stoped looking at Hyejin who was sitting in the bed in some new lingerie trying to seduce him, but he already got another plans.

"Why are you still standing there? Come here" Said getting up walking to him trying to take his shirt of but Seungcheol grabbed her hands pulling them off.

"Baby listen, there were a lot of papers at work today and we need to get them done by tomorrow so I'll go back with Mingyu and finish them" he was lying and he couldn't believe himself.

"Are you serious?" Said Hyejin stepping back. "You have work today from all days?" Hyejin turned his back to him getting mad.

"Hey it's not my fault, the company really needs those papers" Said Seungcheol grabbing her hand. "I promise that after all this work ends we will go wherever you want" 

"Fine, just go before I call Mingyu and tell him to do everything himself" Said smiling softly giving Seungcheol a peck on the lips, but Seungcheol was internally celebrating that she believe that. He smiled and grabbed his jacket to then leave Hyejin's place and go to Poison.

~  
It didn't took him that long to arrived to Poison, when he entered Poison was chaotic as always, people dancing, drinking, falling in love and many more things. He noticed Jihoon, Vernon and Mingyu next to the bar grabbing some drinks and went to them first.

"What up my dudes" said patting vernon on the shoulder. 

"You actually came?!?" Asked Mingyu after almost spitting his drink.

"Why wouldn't I?" Asked confused.

"Uhh because you have a girlfriend that doesn't like you hanging out with us" Said Vernon. 

"Ok fine yeah I May have told Hyejin a little lie but it's fine" Said shrugging while looking around the place 'secretly' searching for Jeonghan. 

"He's on the dance floor with the rest" Said Jihoon pointing at the center of the dance floor where the rest of the boys where dancing. 

"What? Oh no I'm just looking" Said trying to avoid Jihoon's eyes. Before anyone could say something Wonwoo, Hoshi and Seungkwan arrrived where they were.

"Oh my god you're actually here" said Seungkwan to Seungcheol. 

"Why is it so weird that I'm here jesus" said throwing his hands up. 

"Well we all know why you're here so just go to Jeonghan before some dude gets to him first" Said Wonwoo pointing at Jeonghan grabbing Mingyu's drink.

"Thanks Wonwoo, now if you'll excuse my friends" Said Seungcheol grabbing a shot to then go to dance floor where Jeonghan was dancing with the boys. He noticed Dokyeom Joshua, Jun and Minghao dancing in the center too but he wanted to dance with Jeonghan alone so he went to Dokyeom and grabbed his shoulder, he wasn't that surprised that Seungcheol was actually there and he understood what he wanted to do so he slowly dragged Joshua to the side and told Jun to do the same with Minghao. Soon it was only Jeonghan dancing with his eyes closed so Seungcheol went behind him and grabbed his waist, at first Jeonghan jumped by the sudden touch and looked behind expecting some dude trying to flirt but when he saw those eyes and that silly smile he couldn't help but turn completely and hug him by the neck with a big smile. 

"Surprise Hani" Said Seungcheol to his ear sending chills down his back. Jeonghan step back dancing grabbing his hand looking at him with a flirty eyes, Seungcheol smiled and dragged Jeonghan to his chest again dancing together with him. The younger boy turnedaround putting his back against Seungcheol's chest and moving his hips to the rhythm of the song not separating their bodies. 

Jeonghan decided to be even more flirty with him so he got off from Seungcheol's arms and turned around dancing moving his hips, he pulled his slightly long hair back and gave him a devilish smile. Seungcheol looked at how beautifully and smooth his moves were grabbing him again to dance together, each second getting more closer to each other. 

The boys who where all at the bar saw all this happening and knew perfectly nothing could ruin their moment at that time. 

"How does Jeonghan look?" Asked Dokyeom hugging Joshua from back. 

"He looks happy" sighed looking at how big his best friend's smile was but he still couldn't help being worried about them. The boys decided to let those with their moment and went back to enjoy the night.  

"I'm so happy that you're here" Said Jeonghan to Seungcheol's ear. They looked into each other's eyes and Seungcheol was so glad that he came to see the boy smiling with that shine on his eyes.

"I'm happy that you were dancing alone, because now you're all mine" said softly resting his forehead against Jeonghan's. He swore his smile couldn't get bigger than it was, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck and he wrapped his waist, they looked again into each other's eyes with so much lust, their bodies pressed against each other, breaths mixing together, they weren't even dancing anymore they were just moving slowly, Jeonghan looked at his plump lips and he wanted to feel them again but deep inside he was nervous, something in him was holding him back but for Seungcheol he didn't think twice and pressed their lips together.  

It caught Jeonghan off guard but it didn't took him even a second to correspond to the kiss grabbing his neck more tightly, Seungcheol deepened the kiss even more, at that moment none of them knew anything else besides them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say that I would love to see any of you comment what you think about the story and stuff, you can also asked me anything so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	9. Chapter 9

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan onto his lap kissing him roughly, the other boy whimpered at the sudden move but also move his hips against his crotch, they couldn't resist the tension that they had on the dance floor so they got out of the club but as soon as they entered Seungcheol's car they couldn't wait any longer and moved to the back seat, he then move his hands to Seungcheol's shirt indicating him to take it off, he did and when Jeonghan saw those abs again he bit his lips running his hands through it. Seungcheol run his hands through Jeonghan's thighs grabbing them tightly. The both knew that they desired each other's touch and weren't planning stopping. 

Jeonghan separated from the kiss and looked at Seungcheol with lust, he was nervous and was embarrassed as he was undoing Seungcheol's pants grabbing his member, the other boy decided to do the same pulling his tight jeans and underwear together to then kiss again touching each other with no hesitation. Seungcheol took out the condom he had in his pocket without separating from the kiss, Jeonghan noticed this and laugh between kisses.

"Do you always have condoms with you?" Asked Jeonghan catching his breath.

"To be honest no" he said kissing him again, he then entered Jeonghan with his fingers to adjust him, he loved hearing him whimpering asking for more.

Jeonghan helped him put the condom on since both of them wanted to be connected already, he took Seungcheol's fingers out of him indicating him that it was enough and couldn't wait any longer. Seungcheol positioned Jeonghan better and entered him giving him a kiss. Being together felt so familiar to them as if they knew each other since ages ago, whenever they felt each other's touch their skin burned, whenever they looked into each other's eyes with lust they melt inside. Seungcheol started thrusting in him harder and Jeonghan's moans where getting louder, he grabbed Seungcheol's hair tight moving his hips even more and the other boy loved it, he felt Jeonghan's passion, asking him for more and of course Seungcheol did, both of them knew each other's body already.

"Cheol...Ah.." he tried to say between moans indicating him that he was about to cum. Seungcheol knew it and he loved the tightness of Jeonghan whenever he bit either his neck, shoulder or collarbone. With another deep kiss they both came holding each other tightly to then rest trying to catch their breaths. 

"Hey, wanna go somewhere else?" Asked Jeonghan our of nowhere.

"Where?" 

"Pull up you pants big boy, you'll see" said smiling separating from him.

~

"I told you it was a bad idea inviting him" Said Joshua getting out of the club being followed by Dokyeom who was trying to calm him.

They never noticed the moment Jeonghan and Seungcheol got out of the club and when they saw that Seungcheol's car wasn't in the parking lot they knew they where no longer in the area. 

"Have you tried calling them?" Asked Hoshi.

"They both turned their phones off" Said Jun. 

"That's it they ran away, they're probably already in a plane going to some island to live far away from us and forget about everything and love each other" said Seungkwan.

"Hey calm down don't turn this into some movie" Said Vernon rubbing Seungkwan's arm.

"Guys let's be honest we're not gonna find them until tomorrow" Said Dokyeom. 

"As much as I hate to say it you're right, I hope he at least told Hyejin a good lie" Said Mingyu rubbing his eyes stressed.

"He lied to her?!?" Asked Wonwoo.

"More important, they're still together?" Said Minghao. 

"You know what, forget it, they both know they have to be at home by morning" Said Joshua after thinking. "Babe let's just go home and look after Chan, Jeonghan won't be home until morning, that way I can scold him right" Said Joshua grabbing Dokyeom's hand saying goodbye to he boys. 

"If Seungcheol doesn't break up any time soon with Hyejin, this is gonna get bad" Said Mingyu grabbing his phone sending a message to Hyejin pretending he was Seungcheol. The boys knew that trying to look for them was useless so they just let it be, some of them went home and some went back to the club to drink some more, one thing was sure, none of them had any idea of what was going on with that couple. 

~

Seungcheol drove where Jeonghan told him to, they first went to a store and bought some food and also a blanket which Jeonghan requested, then they were on the parking lot of a viewpoint where they had the view of the city and all the lights. They placed the blanket on top of the car and lay there. Seungcheol was hugging Jeonghan from the waist and the other boy had his hands on Seungcheol's chest.

"Okay my turn, what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done with someone?” Asked Jeonghan looking at him. 

“You’re gonna laugh but probably what I’ve done with you, I mean we did it in my car and I know you bought condoms a minute ago” Said whispering the last part getting closer to him which made Jeonghan laugh devilish. 

“I just like to be prepared for everything” Said giving a peck on Seungcheol’s lips who then smiled. “You know what , it’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun with someone” 

“Why is that?” Asked and he felt how Jeonghan tensed up.

“Well um when I was with my ex boyfriend I thought he was gonna be the one for life but at the end he cheated and also lied to me about many things, when we broke up it wasn’t easy for me” he said looking down “But when.....  
when I’m with you my mind just clears itself”

“Look at me” Said Seungcheol softly lifting up his chin so that they look into their eyes “whoever that guy is, he’s stupid because he didn’t realized how amazing you were and he must be blind to be cheating on someone like you” 

“You silly stop, you’re gonna make fall in love with you for real” said trying to avoid his eyes and moving his head back. Seungcheol stoped him and got close to his face even more mixing their breaths together.

“Then fall in with me because the same thing is happening to me” Said Seungcheol to then kiss him. Whenever Jeonghan felt those lips he forgets about everything around him, he forgets that Seungcheol has a girlfriend and that what they’re doing may be wrong but the only thing that mattered to him is being close with Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan moved to be completely on top of Seungcheol without breaking the kiss, the boy then move both his hands to Jeonghan’s butt slightly squeezing it, the younger boy whimpered tasting every bit of those lips. Seungcheol then deepened the kiss hugging him tightly. 

“Good thing I bought the condoms” Said Jeonghan slightly laughing resting his forehead against Seungcheol’s catching his breath after that make out session. 

“And to think that you judge me a while ago for having one in my pocket” Said Seungcheol grabbing the boy’s butt tightly slightly stretching it making Jeonghan moan.

“Do me Cheol” whispered Jeonghan to his ear as if there was someone who might hear them, he then bit his ear making Seungcheol bit his shoulder which Jeonghan moaned again, bitting each other was now a habit of them. Seungcheol kissed him again rolling them over so now he was on top, immediately Jeonghan tangled his legs around him, the kiss became more heated and now both were desiring to be connected again, it was almost embarrassing for them how much they needed each other’s touch, but then again at that moment nothing else mattered to them. 

“Get the blanket and let’s get inside” Said Seungcheol quickly getting up pulling Jeonghan with him to then get inside of the car to lose each other in another passionate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say that I would love to see any of you comment what you think about the story and stuff, you can also asked me anything so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came, Chan woke up and he got up going to the bathroom first after that he was already energetic and ready to go wake Jeonghan up, which he loved to do, he entered the room but saw the bed empty and perfectly made, he thought it was weird but went to the kitchen to see if he was there, he got surprised when he saw Joshua and Dokyeom chilling on the kitchen making breakfast.

"Joshua, Dokyeom?" Asked Chan still confused.

"Oh good morning, ready for breakfast?" Asked Joshua bringing plates filled with pancakes to the table.

"Yeah but why are you here?" Asked 

"Hey aren't we you're favorite uncles? If you want me I can leave" Said Dokyeom acting hurt giving Chan a glass of milk who rolled his eyes laughing. 

"God you're so dramatic" Said Joshua to Dokyeom. "Jeonghan has stuff to do and he told us to check up on you, he'll come in a few hours" Said Joshua slightly lying and sugar coating Jeonghan's reputation.

"Yeah it's fine, he usually tells me when he's not gonna come home so I thought it was weird" Said continuing eating the pancakes, Joshua and Dokyeom looked at each other to then eat breakfast too and distract Chan until Jeonghan came.

~

Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes noticing that it was already morning, he looked around and then he slowly looked up to see Seungcheol's face peacefully sleeping, Jeonghan was laying on top of him completely resting his head on his chest and covered with the small blanket since they could barely fit on the back seat of Seungcheol's car, he bit his lip remembering everything they did, he went up to get more close to Seungcheol's carefully and look at him, he started having him soft kisses around his face, cheeks, the corner of his lips, his nose, under his eyes and soon he noticed the Noh slowly waking up.

"Cheol" he said softly leaving more kisses around his neck, he then saw his eyes opened and looking at him through those big eyelashes, he smiled and hugged Jeonghan more tightly from the waist with one arm and the inter one supporting his own head.

"Morning" Said Seungcheol with a deep raspy voice which Jeonghan loved so much. "What time is it?" 

"Probably like 9, 10 am" Said Jeonghan lifting up his hair that was now all messed up. 

"I love when you that" Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol after he said that with a cheeky smiled. 

"Does it turn you on?" Asked getting more close to his face caressing his hands through Seungcheols chest.

"Actually yeah" said kissing him moving his hand down to his butt squeezing it gaining a whimper from Jeonghan.

"Hey calm down big boy we did a lot" said Jeonghan trying to get some air after the heated kiss.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Asked worried now caressing the boy's lower back.

"It's nothing bad but let me tell you, you're the first to get me like this" whispered to his lips to then kiss him again.

"God I don't wanna leave this car" said Seungcheol looking up, knowing they had to get up any time soon.

"Ah I don't know which ones are my clothes" said getting up sitting on his lap looking down at the mess of clothes in the floor, showing all his naked beauty, Seungcheol followed him and also sat up grabbing Jeonghan's face to have another kiss with him still on his lap, Jeonghan of course crossed his arms around Seungcheol's neck deepening the kiss.

"Does it matter" Asked Seungcheol going down now biting Jeonghan's neck. 

"Cheol stop" said between whimpers.

"I know it's just I never get tired of you" Said looking at his eyes with so much lust that made Jeonghan gave in to another kiss. After a full minute of making out Seungcheol separates smiling softly.

“Let’s go” Said taking his pants from the floor. “I know these are because yours are way to small for me”

“Wow careful with Mr. Thighs over here” Said Jeonghan smirking taking his own pants and putting them on.

“But you love grabbing them when you ride me” Jeonghan bit his lap after hearing that also hitting him slightly on the arm. They finished getting dressed and passed to the seats in the front. Seungcheol started the car and drove to Jeonghan’s apartment talking about whatever came to their minds not wanting to back to their lives. After a 30 min drive they arrived to the apartment.

“I guess I’ll talk to you” Said Seungcheol looking at him.

“I wish you could come up and spend some more time” Said Jeonghan pouting resting his head on the older’s shoulder. 

“Yeah me too but I have to go back” said grabbing his hand, Jeonghan knew exactly what that meant, he had to go back to Hyejin and that made his heart clench.

“Uh yeah I guess...” Said Jeonghan letting go of his hand and sitting up feeling awkward, Seungcheol knew exactly why. 

“Hey look at me” said Seungcheol grabbing his cheek. “Meet me at Poison tomorrow” 

“Seungcheol I...”

“Meet me there please” said looking more deeply into his eyes, Jeonghan leaned more on the hand that was on his cheek nodding. 

“It better be good” 

“It will just wait” Said to then have a soft but deep kiss, when they separated Jeonghan got out of the car starting to walk into the building, he looked back and send a kiss to Seungcheol who responded to it with a silly smile. It felt weird to them to separate but they couldn’t stop thinking about meeting again. 

As Jeonghan went up in the elevator he couldn’t help but feel like teen after seeing his crush, he felt so many emotions and didn’t care about anything else, when he entered his apartment he saw Joshua sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Well look who’s back” Said Joshua.

“Thank you”

“Yeah Yeah, Dokyeom took Chan to get some ice cream with Hoshi, now sit and tell me everything” Said patting the empty space in the couch.

“Well” Said Jeonghan sitting down. “Where do I even begin!” Started telling him everything from the night, Joshua laughed looking at his friend excited and with those eyes shining whenever he said Seungcheol’s name, he knew Jeonghan was falling in love and as much as it worried him he had to admit Jeonghan didn’t looked this happy in a long time. 

~  
After dropping Jeonghan off Seungcheol went to his apartment and called Mingyu to meet him there, he knew he was gonna get scolded but he was excited on telling him his plans. When he entered his apartment he saw Mingyu lying on the couch.

“Well look who just arrived from ‘work’” Said Mingyu mocking at him.

“Hey don’t look at me like that you think I didn’t noticed that you’re still in same clothes, so how’s Wonwoo?” Asked smirking when he saw Mingyu’s shock face. 

“That’s a story from another day the important thing is your relationships, now you better explain what the hell are you doing with Hyejin and Jeonghan”

“I’m breaking up with Hyejin” Mingyu almost fell off the couch when he heard that and saw Seungcheol with a serious face.

“Holy shit for real...” said sitting straight Seungcheol laughed lightly but nodded. 

Seungcheol knew what he wanted the most and he knew that being with Jeonghan is one of the best things in the world, he was sure of what he was about to do and nothing could change his mind or so he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

After Mingyu left Seungcheol decided to go to Hyejin's apartment, he couldn't believe what he was about to do but he was convinced that he no longer loved Hyejin as he used to and breaking up with her was the best. A 20 min drive and he was at Hyejin's apartment. Since he had a key of the apartment he entered it without problem.

"Hyejin?" He asked as soon as he entered and heard her voice coming out of the kitchen. "Hey Hyejin we need to ta....dad?" Said as soon as he entered the kitchen and saw both Hyejin and his dad sitting in the counter talking.

"Hi honey" Said Hyejin getting up and hugging Seungcheol who was still confused about what was going on. 

"Uhm dad what are you going here" Asked after Hyejin let go of him. 

"Well I went to your office and you weren't there, you weren't answering your phone either so I called Hyejin and she invited me over, where were you?" 

"Ah well I worked all night and went to rest at Mingyu's apartment since is the closest to the company" Seungcheol was praying that both of them believed him.

"Oh well I didn't know you had that much work but I'm glad you're taking care of it" Said his dad. 

"Anyway what was the visit for?" Asked and then felt how Hyejin cling on to his arm. 

"I came to ask you about your wedding" Seungcheol felt how the world stopped as soon as he said. 

"Ou...our wedding?" 

"Baby I know we had our different opinions about this but your dad agrees that we do it" Said Hyejin Happy. 

"Uh Yeah ahh Hyejin Can you let me talk to my dad alone please" Asked Seungcheol still not knowing what was going on but he knew with Hyejin here it distracted him.

"All right I'll go get some food while you talk" Said Hyejin leaving a soft kiss in Seungcheol's cheek to then leave. 

"What are you doing?!" Asked Seungcheol as soon as Hyejin left.

"Me? What are you going? You and Hyejin fight, you don't talk with us anymore and suddenly you have extra work like you may fool her but not your father" said getting up from his seat.  

"I don't know ok it's just a lot has happened" said avoiding to look at him.

"Seungcheol you're not at that age of fooling around anymore and..." 

"But Get married?!? That's your solution for me to not 'fool around'?!?" 

"Well if you don't explain to me what is going on that's the best option so far so that you get back to earth!" Seungcheol saw how serious his dad's eyes were and at that point his plan fell apart, he knew he couldn't tell him about Jeonghan, how someone can even explain falling in love in just a week not only that but with a man. 

"Listen I don't want to start a fight, your mom and I just think that now is the right time for you to take the next step" said his dad after not getting a response from Seungcheol. 

"It's just, getting married?" 

"A year ago you were convinced she was the one, what changed?" The only thing that popped into Seungcheol's mind was Jeonghan but he couldn't say that, he remained silent and look at the floor, he heard how his father sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You need to make the right decision" said his father while leaving a little box on the table to then leave the apartment, Seungcheol took it and then opened it, when he saw the ring he closed his eyes and put the little box on the table hitting it with his fist and again his plans took a turn he wasn't expecting but what he didn't know is that on the other side of the apartment Hyejin was smiling because her plans were going how she wanted them to.

~ 

"Ok ready?" Asked Jeonghan from inside the bathroom of his room. It was the next day and he was getting ready for the night to meet Seungcheol at Poison. 

"Yeah" Answered the boys, Joshua, Dokyeom, Seungkwan, Hoshi, Wonwoo and Jun. 

"How do I look" Said opening the bathroom door leaning on the frame, he had a loose lilac shirt with some tight ripped black jeans black boots and a metal choker.

"Oh my..." Said Seungkwan smiling.

"Ah I'm nervous I don't know what is going to happen" Said Jeonghan bitting his lip.

"Since when do you have that?" Asked Joshua about the outfit, Jeonghan looked at him with a devilish smile.

"Ok now we're ready, everyone let's go to Poison!" Shouted Hoshi getting out of the room.

"You're going?" Asked Jeonghan And they all looked at him confused.

"It's Poison of course we're going, relax we know you have your little date we won't disturb you at all" Said Jun hitting his back and left the room, the rest of the boys laughed but followed him too and got out of the apartment. 

A few minutes later they arrived at Poison and met the rest of the boys, quite a few things had happened in the past 2 days such as Seungkwan and Vernon getting together, Mingyu and Wonwoo were more closer and of course they all knew they spent the night together but no one mentioned anything, as for Hoshi and Jihoon, Jihoon likes playing hard to get and of course Hoshi was not giving up anytime soon. They were chatting outside the club enjoying the time and then saw Seungcheol arrived in his car, they were ready to start walking towards the entrance but when they saw him opening the other door they stoped and saw Hyejin getting out of the car, they were all confused but one person felt his stomach being crushed. 

"Hi everyone" Said Hyejin with a big smile holding onto Seungcheol's arm, the boy only nodded.

"Hyejin...Hi uh what a surprise" Said Mingyu since the rest of the boys couldn't say anything.

"I know, it's been a while since I came to this club and it looks the same" Hyejin smiled and the boys started to question if they were dreaming.

"So uh what brings you here?" Asked Dokyeom.

"Oh I'm just passing by before I meet up with some friends to tell you the news, we are getting married!" She said with a little bounce lifting up her hand showing a rose gold ring. 

"You're what!?" Asked the voice in unison except for Jeonghan who was slowing stepping back and Seungcheol noticed it, they looked at each other's eyes meeting so many emotions without anyone noticing. 

"I know! It's such a surprise but I just couldn't keep it to myself I want to tell everyone, right babe?" Asked Hyejin. 

"Uh yeah" Answered Seungcheol and they all noticed that his mood was not the same has Hyejin's but a phone rang before they could say anything. 

"Oh it's Eunji, she's here, it was nice to see you all, we'll tell you the details of the wedding another day oh and Mingyu remember Yeeun she still has such big crush on you but don't tell her that I told you, See you later babe" said kissing Seungcheol on the cheek and said goodbye to rest. 

"You're What?!?" Yelled everyone as soon as Hyejin was no longer to be seen, Seungcheol ignored them following Jeonghan who entered the club without saying a thing. 

"Jeonghan!" Yelled Seungcheol but failed since Poison was as loud as ever. Jeonghan tried to lose him in the big crowd of people dancing but Seungcheol got a hold of his hand and stopped him. Jeonghan struggled, he didn't want to look at him and tried to get away from him but Seungcheol strength at that moment was bigger, they were now face to face, Jeonghan felt Seungcheol's gaze on him he was doing everything to not look at him but his heart won over and looked at him, their eyes meet again but with so many emotions, lust, desire, passion, love.

"Jeonghan let me ex....." Jeonghan didn't want to hear anymore so he did something he's was going to regret later, he kissed him, Seungcheol got shocked for a few seconds but then responded to it making the kiss putting his hands on Jeonghan's waist, they couldn't resist each other as much as they wanted to. Jeonghan separated from the kiss looking at his eyes deeply.

"At Poison you forget who you are” said Jeonghan not sure how Seungcheol was going to react or if he was going to understand that but when he felt those lips again he couldn’t think about anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeonghan entered his apartment silently, all the lights were off but he walked without a problem, he quickly checks Chan's room and saw him peacefully sleeping, he smiled softly closing the door and went to his own room. Once he entered it hit him, he felt how his tears were finally coming out after holding them for quite a while, he leaned on the door feeling how his legs were giving up and slide until he sat on the floor and brought his knees to his face, he could still feel those big arms hugging him, those plump lips kissing him softly, that raspy voice talking to him, he remembered every single second he spent with him. 

"Idiot" said to himself looking up trying to wipe his tears knowing it didn't matter since they wouldn't stop, he got up from the floor walking slowly to his closet so that he could change but he then regretted doing it after looking in the corner of the closet where Seungcheol's clothes were, he took the hoodie an immediately got the smell of him which brought to him even more tears, he just hugged it and drop in the floor again. He wasn't paying attention to anything, so much that he didn't even noticed when Joshua entered his room running to hug him.  
Jeonghan grabbed him tightly crying even more and Joshua felt him trembling sobbing in his shoulder.

"Jeonghan look at me" Said Joshua getting away trying to look at him and when he saw his eyes he couldn't help but gasped by this.

"Shua" Jeonghan Said with a little melancholic laugh. "I love him" as soon as he said that he broke even more hugging the hoodie in his hands. At this point Joshua couldn't say anything, he didn't even knew what to say, he just sat there next to Jeonghan hugging him letting him cry as much as he needed.

~ 

"You suck!" Shouted Seungkwan throwing at Seungcheol his jacket, Vernon quickly grabbed Seungkwan's arm trying to calm him. The boys were all in the parking lot outside of Poison as soon as Jeonghan left without saying a word being followed by Joshua who also didn't say anything. 

"Wait let me.." tried to say Seungcheol but then felt someone hitting his cheek taking him by surprised, he look up and saw Dokyeom.

"Dokyeom..." Said Hoshi grabbing his arm in case things get even worse.

"I wanted to trust you, I really did, I wanted you to be happy but now I cannot even look at you" Said Dokyeom and turned around in direction of his car being followed by Hoshi and Seungkwan. Everyone knew the night was over, Jun said goodbye to Minghao and followed together with Wonwoo the guys too, as much as the couples wanted to be together they knew it was not the time to. 

"What the hell" Said Jihoon once they left. 

"We want to understand but this is ridiculous" Said Minghao.

"Seungcheol What did you just did?" Asked Mingyu. 

"I did what I had to" Said looking down.

"You have to be kidding me" Said Vernon.

"You... if it's what you had to do why you came and said that you're engaged and then kissed Jeonghan like nothing happened! You think we don't noticed!?!?" Snapped Mingyu shocking the rest. "Now you even made Dokyeom get mad to the point he left!"

"You Don't know anything" Answered Seungcheol.

"Yeah I don't that's why I'm asking! We were against it you know, we weren't sure if you and Jeonghan was a good thing but Dokyeom believed in you, he convinced us and so we did, for a second we thought something actually happened but we were wrong" Seungcheol could feel Mingyu's anger and it was the first time he did.

"Mingyu calm down" Said Minghao grabbing him from the shoulders.

"As your friends we're gonna be there but don't expect us to be as excited as Hyejin for your wedding" Said Jihoon to then leave, Vernon didn't even say anything and left but Seungcheol knew it meant the same.

"We all need to rest, talk to you later Seungcheol" Said Minghao leaving with Mingyu, soon Seungcheol was alone in the parking lot he could hear the music from Poison and looked at the building laughing to himself.

"Now I know why this place is called Poison" he walked towards his car, he hoped on it and just sat there leaning on the steering wheel thinking about every word his friends told him. 

"You're wrong" Shouted to himself punching the steering wheel so hard that he felt how his hand was burning. "I love him" whispered leaning on the seat closing his eyes knowing he just fucked up. 

~

"How is he?" Asked Dokyeom to Joshua, after what happened in the parking lot they boys went to Jeonghan's place to check on him. 

"He's sleeping but it wasn't easy" said Joshua hugging Dokyeom, he needed that hug after seeing his best friend like that.

"This is a mess" Said Hoshi sitting on the floor next to the couch where Seungkwan and Wonwoo were.

"Did something happened at the club?" Asked Joshua confused.

"Well we argued with Seungcheol a bit and Dokyeom even punched him" Said Jun leaning on the wall.

"You What?" Asked Joshua looking up at Dokyeom who smirked.

"Well I was not gonna let him leave like that I'm even mad at myself" Said Dokyeom looking down but felt Joshua's hands on his cheeks and looked up at him giving him a soft smile with Joshua responded. 

"Don't even blame yourself because you have nothing to do with it" said Seungkwan looking at them.

"At the end they did liked each other but we don't know what happened with Seungcheol" Said Wonwoo.

“Engaged with Hyejin yeah right they don’t fool anyone this is that woman’s doing” Said Jun.

“The main reason they fought last time was because Hyejin brought up the wedding topic so what happened it’s bullshit” Said Hoshi. 

“Then why did Seungcheol just stood there and let it happened?” Said Seungkwan.

"Ah this is like Changwook all over again" Said Joshua covering his eyes with his hands.

"We need some rest, this has been quite the night" Said Wonwoo feeling tired and the boys agreed, they decided to spent the night at Dokyeom and Joshua's place which was in the same building a few floors up. Joshua decided to stay at Jeonghan’s to be there if he woke up and went sleep except for one person that wasn’t asleep begin with. 

Jeonghan pretended to be asleep so that Joshua could calm down for a bit, he heard when the rest of the boys arrived, he heard everything they said and when he heard about Dokyeom punching Seungcheol he couldn’t help but worry. He sat up and picked up his phone to distract himself in social media but as soon as he unlocked his phone a pic of him and Seungcheol appeared on the screen, he then remembered that before going to the club he was looking at his pics and of course the ones he took with Seungcheol, he smiled looking at them, the tears stopped and now his melancholy phase was starting. 

“It was nice having a boyfriend for a while” Said Jeonghan to himself with a chuckle. He laid on the bed still looking at the pictures since they took a lot, smiling here and there and even deleting some since he thought that he had to accept it was over. He was about to put his phone when he saw the notification of a message, when he saw the name of the person that send it he thought he was seeing things but after a few seconds he noticed it was really, he was confused, sad, angry but what surprised him more he felt happy and so he clicked the name to reply to Seungcheol.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm thinking white and gold for the tables but I'm still not sure what to have in the dessert table, what do you think babe?" Asked Hyejin to Seungcheol who wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. After the incident a few weeks ago the things were tense between everyone, Hyejin was already planning the wedding while Seungcheol was lost in his thoughts most of the time.

"Yeah sure Hyejin" Said Seungcheol And Hyejin knew he wasn't paying attention at all, she smiled to the lady that was from the event planner and continued talking with her, Seungcheol then felt his phone vibrate and noticed it was a message he apologized and used that as a reason to get out of the office. He walked to the end of the hallway and leaned on the window far away from where the lady's office was. He sighed unblocking his phone but when he noticed who the message was from he relaxed.

'Poison tonight 9pm' he read, it was Jeonghan's reply to his message that said 'Can we meet?'. Seungcheol put his phone down after answering, he sighed looking down and cursed himself. "What am I doing?" said to himself knowing perfectly he was messing up again but he couldn't stop.

~

Jeonghan read Seungcheol's reply and laughed melancholically, he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about these past few weeks. Everything happened so fast but at the same time felt like months had passed. He told the boys he was fine and started acting like before but in reality he was sad inside, whenever he was at home alone he remembered those nights with him, he would remembered every single second as much as he cursed himself for still talking to him he couldn't hate him at all.  
He cried but he didn't let anyone see him, he decided to just continue with his life until he got that message from Seungcheol on a Friday night. He went there, he went back where it all started, in that club that he thought he was never gonna go back to but he couldn't deny Seungcheol and so the rest of the night is history, he was now convinced that what they did was wrong but as dumb as it sounds the heart wants what it wants. 

Jeonghan got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, he looked himself in the mirror with mixed feelings but that didn't stop him. He showered and then changed, he put on a light blue shirt with some skinny jeans and his boots, he added volume to his hair messing it a little. He looked at the time to then grabbed his things and leave his room, he saw Chan in the couch watching a movie.

"Hey I'm going out with the boys, Don't stay up too late" said Jeonghan ruffling his hair gaining a hum from Chan.

"Yeah I know the drill, have fun!" said Chan looking at him and Jeonghan laughed as he was closing the door. Jeonghan sighed once he was in the hallway already feeling chills in his back just thinking about tonight. 

The boys hadn't gone to Poison since the incident, it didn't feel the same for anyone and so they stopped going but it was now the place where Seungcheol and Jeonghan would meet. Jeonghan drove to Poison, when he arrived he noticed the Seungcheol's car already parked in the club which surprised him since he was the first one to arrive lately. He entered Poison normally looking out for him and saw him sitting in bar already with a drink in hand, he walked to him and without saying anything he took the drink he was holding finishing it, Seungcheol looked up and only smirked, Jeonghan then took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

Seungcheol grabbed him by the waist, Jeonghan putting his arms around his neck getting close to each moving with the rhythm of the song, Jeonghan then turned around putting his back against Seungcheol's chest moving his hips of course Seungcheol hugged him from the back getting lost in the boy's scent. Dancing felt so natural to them, no one could disturb them while dancing, the music was loud, everyone was in their own world in the dance floor, the neon lights above them where the only thing illuminating the place and for them their moment was everything, but it wasn't enough and they both knew it.

"Let's leave" said Seungcheol to Jeonghan's ear and without letting him reply he took his hand walking to the exit. It didn't took them long to find a nice motel around the area and went in. As soon as they entered the room Seungcheol pinned Jeonghan to wall kissing him roughly, Jeonghan crossed his arms around Seungcheols neck, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s legs up and carried him to the bed.

“Off...” Said Jeonghan between kisses to which Seungcheol quickly got up and took his shirt off he then felt how Jeonghan was taking his pants off and grabbing the condom from one of the pockets leaving it in the bed Seungcheol then did the same to Jeonghan stripping him down completely, both were already hard wanting to he connected, Jeonghan looked at him with lust while grabbing Seungcheol’s hand bringing it to his mouth to lick his fingers, Seungcheol then went down kissing Jeonghan’s chest, licking his nipples while one of his fingers entered Jeonghan to get him adjusted, Jeonghan moan once he did to then grabbed him by the cheeks and pulling him up to kiss him. 

Jeonghan started moving his hips asking for more and Seungcheol was at his limit just looking at the boy moan underneath him, he took his fingers out looked around for the condom putting it on, Jeonghan looked at him while doing so biting his lip unable to wait any longer, he needed him, Seungcheol then positioned himself and enter Jeonghan, he moaned grabbing Seungcheol’s forearm, Seungcheol grabbed a Jeonghan’s leg lifting them up penetrating him completely.

“No...” he heard Jeonghan between moans and stopped thinking he was hurting the boy but then noticed how Jeonghan sat up and clung to him crossing his legs around him sitting on his thighs. “Closer” Said Jeonghan clenching gaining a grunt from Seungcheol, he understood and hug him even tighter thrusting into him. 

“Hani..” Said Seungcheol to his ear, Jeonghan felt chills down his spine and moaned even louder, he then look at Seungcheol’s eyes resting his forehead against his, both of them looked directly into each other’s eyes, Seungcheol thrusting into him faster.

“Cheol AH!” Moaned Jeonghan coming together with Seungcheol who grunted kissing him as they were feeling the orgasm, Jeonghan felt chills all over his body, Seungcheol laid him down not breaking from the kiss hugging each other as tightly as they could. Seungcheol moved to the side taking off the condom and throwing it in the small trash can next to the bed, he then lid down and Jeonghan rested his head on his chest listening to Seungcheol’s heartbeat calming down as his. They didn’t say anything, as much as they wanted to the knew they couldn’t because that was the deal they made to themselves, they cuddled there in silence as always, Jeonghan caressing Seungcheol’s chest with his hand and Seungcheol hugging him tightly from the waist. At moments like this being together was enough for them, forgetting about everything else.

They both fell asleep but not for that long, Jeonghan got up first looking at Seungcheol sleeping peacefully, he smiled softly getting up without disturbing the boy’s sleep, he put on his clothes and grabbed his things ready to leave, one of the things he wanted to avoid the most was leaving at the same time, whenever they met one of them always left first without the other knowing and for them that was fine, they couldn’t bear say goodbye to each other. Jeonghan took a quick look at Seungcheol, he got close to him caressing one of his cheeks. He softly laughed in sweetness and couldn’t resist to give a soft kiss in his cheek to then leave the motel room. Seungcheol opened his eyes just then looking at the ceiling sighing thinking about how did things came out this way.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jeonghan!" Shouted Joshua to Him who was deep in his thoughts in the drivers seat, he looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You're kidding, I'm telling you that we need to go or we gonna be late for the event" Said Joshua and Jeonghan came back to his senses, he nodded and started the car. They were heading to an event from their company since a new contract was made with different companies. 

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Joshua knowing that Jeonghan wasn't focused at all.

"Nothing really Im just a little tired I guess" Said Jeonghan driving trying to convince him but in reality he wished he took the day off, he just wanted to be by himself and sleep. 

They drove for another 10 minutes and arrived at the event. They were mostly receiving the other guests in name of their company since they basically worked as secretaries. Some hours passed and after the conference now everyone was hanging in the haul drinking and eating.

"When does this thing end?" Asked Jeonghan whispering to Joshua. 

"Shh someone is going to hear you" said hitting him from the side walking next to him.

"Joshua!" They heard someone from behind them, Joshua looked back and saw Dokyeom walking his way so he went catch up to him hugging him.

"Why you didn't told me you where coming?" Said Joshua still hugging him.

"I wanted to surprised you" Said Dokyeom looking at him. "Also uhm..." as soon as he said that Joshua looked and behind him and saw Mingyu and Seungcheol, he of course then remembered they worked at the same company, he then looked at Jeonghan who was now looking down.

"Hi Joshua" Said Mingyu together with Seungcheol getting closer to them.

"Hi guys" Jeonghan heard him and he knew he couldn't just ignore them so he walked up to them smiling softly.

"Hi" said standing next to Joshua avoiding the look of Seungcheol. 

"So uh how's the event been going I know you're like the the hosts of tonight" Asked Mingyu.

"Yeah it's been a lot actually" said Joshua.

"I just want to sleep" Said Jeonghan laughing relaxing the mood, they decided to go to the outside balcony and talk but it didn't took long to Dokyeom and Joshua go somewhere else and Mingyu was also no where to be seen so it was only Seungcheol and Jeonghan but it wasn't awkward as weird as it sounded they were talking normally.

"Ok don't look back but this girl from our group has such a crush on you and she’s looking at you right now” Said Jeonghan smirking.

"Wait really?" Said looking half back but Jeonghan stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Don't look!" Said laughing. "Oh my god she's looking at with so much envy"

"Then, What if I get closer?" Said getting closer to him and Jeonghan pushed him. 

"Stop! oh no wait she looks pissed it's hilarious" Said grabbing Seungcheol's hand laughing.

"Who's the girl? Like do you hate her or something?" 

"Well me I don't care but she hates me supposedly because I stole her boyfriend, I didn't but because I was friends with him she was all like 'you seduce him blah blah'" 

"I don't blame her for thinking that, I feel like everyone is looking at me like 'who the hell is this guy talking to Jeonghan'" said getting closer to him again. 

“Oh come on” said Jeonghan looking to the side not convinced but Seungcheol took his hand to make him look at him.

“I’m serious and it’s making me want to kiss you right now here so that I can shut everyone’s mouth” Said looking him in the eye with lust and of course Jeonghan couldn’t resist those eyes.

“Stop, Seungcheol I...” Said but couldn’t finish, he knew he was lying to himself, in reality he would love it but he also knew that he was not the one he was going to marry to. Seungcheol could tell Jeonghan couldn’t say anything and that his mind was filled with thoughts but he didn’t care anymore. Before he could say anything he took both of their drinks and put them aside to the grab Jeonghan’s hand and dragged away from the main hall, Jeonghan walked without saying anything even if he should just stop him he couldn’t, he loves Seungcheol. 

They walked some more until they didn’t see people around, Seungcheol then entered what it look like an office and grabbed Jeonghan by the waist kissing him as he was closing the door behind them. Jeonghan tried to resist at firs but he couldn’t, as soon as he felt those lips on his he lost, he then accepted and cling to Seungcheol hugging him from the neck deepening the kiss. Seungcheol grabbed his waist tightly biting his lip, the kiss was rough, it was full with passion and desire, they knew each other so perfectly and of course things started getting heated. 

“Cheol...stomhm...we can’t” Said Jeonghan between the kisses since they didn’t even knew where they were, the office they were in just happened to be open and sooner or later someone was gonna come in.

“I locked the door it’s fine” Said Seungcheol kissing his neck and carrying him up sitting him on top of to the desk that was in the room. 

“You’re unbelievable” Said Jeonghan giving in kissing him again and forgetting about everything else, Seungcheol moved down to his neck and then his chest while undoing Jeonghan’s pants. 

Jeonghan at the same time took Seungcheol’s shirt off and when he saw him teasing him kissing his own thighs he bit his lip already hard by the view. Seungcheol love seeing him lose control and also hearing his whimpers, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s face bringing him up and kissing him again. 

“I’ll do it” whispered Jeonghan to him between the kiss, Seungcheol got surprised but he loved the his bold side, Jeonghan unbuttoned Seungcheol’s pants taking out his member stroking it. Seungcheol did the same with Jeonghan opening his legs more and now they were both pleasuring each other. They both finished at the same time, holding each other while catching their breaths.

“We need to get back” Said Jeonghan looking at him.

“To be honest I don’t want to” Said Seungcheol letting go of Jeonghan and picking up his shirt from the floor. Jeonghan smirked while putting on his pants, he couldn’t believe they jerk each other off in a random office at a party but in the end none of them cared. After they pulled themselves together and cleaned with some tissues that were on top the desk and then decided to leave. 

“We cant do something like that ever again” Said Jeonghan punching him in the arm as they walked.

“But you liked it” Said raising an eyebrow making the young boy blush, they continued laughing on the way to where the main party was, the flirty aura around them was big, anyone could thing they were together but of course that wasn’t the case. Jeonghan grabbed another drink and went to the same spot they were before in the balcony walking as if nothing happened also they got lucky since there was less people than before since some have already left the event.

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan from his back, he saw that beautiful figure and he was doing to touch him on the inside, he got closer and stood next to him. Jeonghan felt his presence and for some reason felt shy, he didn’t know how to face him at this point.

“Jeonghan I need to tell you something” Said Seungcheo, Jeonghan tremble by his words not wanting to look him in the eye but as always Seungcheol made him getting closer to him grabbing his hand, Jeonghan felt as if he was in some romantic movie just not knowing what would happen next. “I...”

“Seungcheol!” A high pitched voice interrupted them and both of them knew who it was from, Hyejin, and by this voice Jeonghan’s heart broke into pieces again, he couldn’t look at them together, it was too much, he let go of Seungcheol’s hand and looked up.

“Have a good night” Said with a soft smile walking away, Seungcheol knew the smile wasn’t real, he wanted to stop him, he wanted to go after him but couldn’t since Hyejin had already caught up to him and so their night was ruined.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm stupid, I need to do something, I need to get out" Said Jeonghan walking from one side of the room to another, Dokyeom was sitting in the couch watching him.

"Now are you gonna tell why you called me and not the rest or even Joshua?" Asked still confused about why Jeonghan called only him.

"I...I need you tell you something" He said standing in front of him. "And you're the only one I can tell cause I know you're not gonna kill me" 

"Go on" he said suspicious.

"I'm still meeting with Seungcheol" he said closing his eyes waiting for Dokyeom to yelled at him but he heard nothing"

"I fucking knew it" He said surprising Jeonghan about the sudden curse word and the tone of his voice.

"Dokyeom!" 

"What? Did you really think I thought you two stopped talking to each other? Even before the event I know you've been meeting I saw you both at Poison"

"You What?!" Yelled Jeonghan grabbing him by the shoulders. 

"Yeah, I saw one of your little rendezvous at Poison" he said taking his arms off.

"What were you even doing at Poison? The boys don't go anymore" 

"Uh yeah but the rest of the city does so I went one time with my cousins who were visiting, before you freak out more relax I haven't told anyone" He said leaning on the couch.

"This took a turn" Said Jeonghan sitting next to him sighing. 

"Listen, there's no point in me being mad because I can clearly see what you both feel, I'm not saying it's your fault either" Said Dokyeom resting on of his hands in Jeonghan's back.

"But he doesn't need me" he said covering his face. "Whenever I met with him I want to tell him that I love him and I don't want him to go but I can't he's engaged for fucks sake" 

"Do you really think he loves Hyejin and is happy to get married while he's still seeing you?" 

"Well it look like he does" 

"Jeonghan please he's not thinking clearly, as much as I want to punch him again if I said that he's over you I would be lying" Said Dokyeom running a hand through his back.

“But has he cancelled the engagement? No, And that’s why I need to get over with this because is hurting me more than it’s hurting him” Said Jeonghan looking at him in the eye, at this point Dokyeom didn’t know what else to tell him and he just sat there next to his friend. Even Joshua was the first person Jeonghan would go to, Dokyeom was also his best friend and he needed to talk to someone without being scolded.

~

“The cake, the bar, the food, the entrance gifts, the ceremony, 200+ guests, I don’t even know that many people, this is ridiculous” Said Seungcheol looking around the mess of papers in his desk, Mingyu sat in front of him just looking at him getting stressed out while eating a cup ice cream.

“Well what do you me want to say it’s your wedding” Said Mingyu looking at some of the papers. “And a really expensive one”

“Hyejin wants it like this, a lot of it is coming from her family but still is so much money”

“What about the honeymoon? I’m guessing you’re going somewhere fancy and expensive like Hawaii, Bali or any place from Latin America” 

“You guessed it, her top option is Bali but I don’t even care, is not like I’m that excited” he said leaning on the chair.

“Then why are you marrying her?!?” Yelled Mingyu putting down the cup of ice cream suddenly making Seungcheol jump from his seat. 

“Mingyu we’ve talked about...”

“No we haven’t” he interrupted. “You Don’t love her, you never had and you’re not even doing this because of her you’re doing it because of your family and you’re scared”

“And you think I don’t know that?!?” Yelled Seungcheol getting up from the chair. “Yes I started dating her because my family wouldn’t stop talking about it and yes I’m marrying her because of them and yes I love Jeonghan but what else can I do?” 

“Hold up, What?” Asked Mingyu also getting up and then Seungcheol realized what he had said, he loves Jeonghan, he really does and he wasn’t planning on telling anyone but his feelings won over him and he just said it.

“Fuck” he sighed sitting down again covering his face. “I love Jeonghan, I really do but It’s just...” the sound of a phone ringing interrupted him, it was Mingyu’s.

“I need to go but look, think seriously about your own feelings before thinking about the rest” Said Mingyu And left the office leaving Seungcheol more confused than he already was. 

“Ugh What am I doing?” He said to himself grabbing all the papers and putting them aside, he grabbed his jacket and left the office since he needed to distract himself from all the problems and the best place to do that was Poison. 

~

Jeonghan was sitting on the bar with one drink on his hand, he was at Poison, supposedly he was there to hook up with with someone but the moment he entered the club his plans changed, of course he wasn’t able to get with someone else. He got distracted for a moment but came back by the sound of the loud music, he finished his drink and left the glass on the counter, he was about to get up but someone tapped his shoulder he look back and saw a guy, which was good looking he had to admit, but nowhere near Seungcheol, he thought. The guy pointed at the dance floor inviting Jeonghan to dance. He stopped for a second but decided to go along with it and dance a bit.

They had dance for about 2 songs but Jeonghan realized the guy was only looking for sex which Jeonghan hated and realized that he should have not come to Poison in the first place. He tried to leave but the guy grabbed him by the waist.

“Wow where’re you going? We’re just starting” said the guy and it was now that he noticed that guy was wasted. “Or if you don’t want to dance why don’t we go to somewhere more private” 

“Ha! Wait there big boy I’m not looking for that today so goodbye” Said Jeonghan trying to get off the grip.

“Why not? You look like a boy who likes to have fun” the guy said grabbing him even tighter and Jeonghan knew he needed to get away from this guy now.

“I said no, let go” He yelled angry, even if the music was loud some people around them noticed but just stood there.

“I’m not taking a no for an answer you’re coming with me” the guy said close to him and now Jeonghan was pushing the guy from the chest, is not that Jeonghan was weak but the guy’s grip was strong. The guy pulled him against him trying to kiss him while touching his butt, Jeonghan felt grossed being touched like that and he wanted to get out quickly of the club but then a strong pair of arms pulled him off the guy’s grip, he than look back and said Seungcheol with an angry face looking at the guy.

“Hey he’s mine get your own bitch somewhere else” said the guy and by this point the people around was now looking at the scene.

“Just shut up and go” Said Seungcheol with a serious voice.

“Or What? Is he your boyfriend or something or is he one of the many guys you’ve fucked” said the guy to Jeonghan but as soon as he did Seungcheol punched him right in the face making the guy stumble.

“Seungcheol no!” Said Jeonghan trying to stop him but the guy throw a punch to him and it was now a fight between the guy and Seungcheol, the people around them noticed and tried to separate them but as soon as they noticed Seungcheol beating the guy strongly they couldn’t even get close. It almost look like he was going to kill guy.

“Seungcheol!” Yelled Jeonghan again grabbing him by the shoulders and it was then that Seungcheol let go of the guy and looked at him.

“Pfft fucking bitch...” murmured the guy and Seungcheol was about hit him again but some of the guys that worked at the club grabbed the guy and Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol stopping them.

“Leave” Said one of the workers, Jeonghan actually knew him and he nodded taking Seungcheol with him. None of them said anything but Jeonghan took Seungcheol’s car an drove to a nearby convenience store taking Seungcheol with him and after he bought some stuff to take care of his wounds they sat on top of his car in the parking lot of the store.

“Ouch!” Flinched Seungcheol when Jeonghan was cleaning his face with some water.

“This is just water, now stay still” he said taking out some cotton balls and putting running alcohol in them to then clean the wounds making Seungcheol grunt. “Why did you do it?” 

“Uh because he was harassing you” Said with an obvious tone making Jeonghan chuckle.

“I’m asking seriously and What were you even doing at Poison?” He asked cleaning his face with water again.

“To be honest I don’t know I just wanted to get away from everything and I’m serious I punched him because he deserved it, besides I was pretty angry when I saw that he was touching you” Said looking at him in the eye making Jeonghan blush. 

“Seungcheol you didn’t have to, look at you, you’re hurt” Said Jeonghan looking at him but Seungcheol half smiled when he saw how worried he was.

“Hey I’m fine, this is nothing, that guy didn’t even know how to fight” He laughed together with Jeonghan calming the mood.

“You always like to show off” Said Jeonghan putting a bandaid on his cheek, he then rested his hand where he placed the bandaid running his thumb on Seungcheol’s cheek softly, he got lost in his eyes, Seungcheol got even closer looking into his eyes and also his lips, of course they couldn’t resist each other and gave into the kiss.

“Remember the things we did in this car?” whispered Seungcheol breaking the kiss, Jeonghan whimpered remembering that passionate moment. 

“Seungcheol...” he said trying to get away but Seungcheol stopped him grabbing him by the waist.

“Do you remember?” He asked again and Jeonghan just grabbed him by the cheeks kissing him roughly.

“How could I forget something like that idiot” Jeonghan sounded as if he was about to cry but kissed him again, Seungcheol deepened the kiss and grabbed him tighter, the kiss was long and deep, they needed each other but Jeonghan then realized that he was doing the same as always as much as it hurt him he broke the kiss and took Seungcheol’s hands off of him. 

“I can’t” Said Jeonghan getting up and it was then that Seungcheol noticed his tears, he got up quickly too following him.

“Jeonghan Wait”

“No! Just...stay there please” He said turning back. “Don’t make this harder” he said and continued walking leaving Seungcheol in the parking lot, he walked as fast as he could and when he was far enough he sat on the sidewalk and took his phone out calling the number”

“Dokyeom...Can you pick me up....please” he said finally letting out his tears. Seungcheol who was still at the parking lot outside the store grabbed the bag that Jeonghan bought and sat inside the car and let out the tears that he had been holding back for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeonghan was sitting in the balcony of his apartment looking at dawn, since he saw Seungcheol at Poison he stopped feeling sad and instead more melancholic, he wasn't letting anyone see him and whenever he talked to Chan he would sound cheerful so that he wouldn't notice anything since he didn't even knew about the whole Seungcheol situation, another thing change he stopped going out at all, before meeting Seungcheol he would out and party, even if he hook up or not he would go out to have fun but now he wasn't feeling it. He would laugh sarcastically noticing how much Seungcheol had change him in the few weeks they were together but he also took it in a good way, he would have this unrequited love for a long time.

"You didn't sleep at all again" a voice distracted him from his thoughts, he looked back and saw Dokyeom, he smiled softly melancholic.

"If I sleep I dream about him and waking up to see that he's not there hurts more than not sleeping" He said softly leaning on the chair more hugging his own legs.

"Jeonghan..." sighed Dokyeom sitting down on the edge of the small coffee table in front of him. "This can't keep going and you need to tell Joshua the truth"

"I know I know, can't I just have a few days depressed while listening to 2ne1's songs while I eat Ice cream?" he said hugging himself turning up the volume of 2ne1's It Hurts, Dokyeom softly laughed taking some of Jeonghan's ice cream cup.

"I've never seen that hoodie, is that new?" asked Dokyeom pointing at it but then noticed how Jeonghan tensed up looking to the side.

"uh yeah I...I bought it...recently.." Dokyeom was confused at first by the tone of his voie but then he realized it.

"Oh, now that I think about it Seungcheol has... It's Seungcheol's Isn't?" He asked with a serious tone and Jeonghan close his eyes nodding. "Jeonghan that's not helping. I cant believe I'm turning into Jisoo scolding you"

"It smells like him" He whispered laughing softly. "Ah you're right I need to get out of this place, wanna go grab more ice cream, since you already ate mine?" he asked pointing at the empty cup in Dokyeom's hand.

"Yeah sorry it was very delicious, I'll pay for the new one" Said Dokyeom getting up being followed by Jeonghan.

They walked down the streets enjoying the morning sun while talking about movies, the convenience store wasn't that far so they arrived at it quickly, they went straight to the freezer where the ice cream was and soon enough they were out the convenience store with everything they bought. But as they were walking they heard someone calling out to Dokyeom.

"Hyejin?" Asked Dokyeom turning around and soon both of them saw the girl getting closer to them. 

"Hi, its been a while I haven't seen you since the last time at poison, you're so busy at work like Seungcheol" said Hyejin smiling softly, Jeonghan only stood there silently looking at her and also feeling more sad because as much as he hated to admit Hyejin was one of the prettiest he had ever seen.

"Yeah yeah you know how intense they can be at the company" said Dokyeom feeling weird since Hyejin wasn't known for this nice. "It was nice seeing you but I have to get back as you can see we're just doing a quick errand in the morning before work" he said trying to end the awkward encounter.

"Yeah me too, I'm picking up some food for me and Seungcheol, planning a wedding is a lot of work" She said and Jeonghan only looked down. "But we'll see each other again and by the way I just noticed Seungcheol has the exact same hoodie that's so weird but its his favorite so he never lends it to anyone whatsoever not even me, ah men" both of them stood there silently feeling how the time stopped for a few seconds and not nowing what to reply. "Anyway Bye!" she said while walking away in the other direction as them, when they could no longer see her Jeonghan dropped to the floor sighing.

"I thought my life was about to end" Said Dokyeom looking at Jeonghan in the floor.

"How do you think I'm feeling" he said getting up. "Let's just go this is too much in the same morning" said and Dokyeom agreed starting to walk in direction of their department but the whole time Jeonghan couldn't stop thinking about what she said about the hoodie and he cursed himself for feeling happy for the fact that he was wearing it and not her.

~ 

Seungcheol was looking outside the window at the streets lost in his thoughts when he heard the door being opened.

"Babe I brought you some food" he heard Hyejin behind him, he sighed to then turned around and look at her. 

"Thanks" he Said with a cold tone grabbing the box of food from the bag. Hyejin knew he wasn't the same since a while ago but she didn't care if it meant getting what she wanted.

"Hey uh I ran into some of your friends while picking the food" she said gaining Seungcheol's attention she laughed in her mind. "Yeah, Dokyeom and another guy which I don't know the name of" she said grabbing some of Seungcheol's food.

"Really?" He asked no that interested and Hyejin noticed.

"Yeah but we didn't talk that much I just said hi oh but you know what the other guy had the same hoodie as yours, you know your favorite one and I really thought yours was a one of a kind" Said Hyejin sitting on the couch next to the desk and by now she noticed that Seungcheol stopped eating and was looking to the side smiling softly.

"Seungcheol?" She asked and Seungcheol looked at her realizing he got lost in his thoughts.

"Well my hoodie is from a band I'm sure other people have it" he said going back to eating, Hyejin only nodded, she got up saying that she would go the bathroom, as as she closed the door behind her Seungcheol put the plate of down.

"He still has the hoodie" he said leaning back on the chair of course he thought of Jeonghan when Hyejin talked about the hoodie because he knew not a lot of people owned that hoodie and he gave it to Jeonghan for that reason.

"He still has the hoodie!" He Said a little louder getting up from the chair feeling happy but then realizing he was still getting married with the wrong person. "I need to get my shit together"

~

Jeonghan was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Chan while listening to some music,since he talked to Dokyeom his days were starting to light up and he was feeling more relaxed recently which was a good sign of letting go of the man he loves. He heard the door being knocked, he turned off the stove turning the music down to then open the door but closed it immediately after seeing who was behind it.

"Leave" He said loud enough to be heard from the other side.

"Wait before you throw stuff at me, I need to talk you" the guy said.

"Oh really? Now you wanna talk? After all those years now is when you wanna talk?!?"   
He said still not opening the door.

"Jeonghan please" Said the guy again, Jeonghan looked down knowing that he shouldn't. "I know everything that happened is my fault but I'm not here for us, I need your help and I'm talking about work, please I'm coming here as a guy who used to work with you" Jeonghan knew that best thing to do was to not even listen to him but deep down he couldn't deny they used to be good friends.

"Make it quick" he said as he opened the door to look at the guy he once loved, Changwook, the guy looked at him half smiling feeling also awkward.

"Uh Hi I guess..." Said Changwook Jeonghan of course looked at him with anger but when he saw him he noticed something different and the guy definitely did not look like when they met.

"Fine I'll let you come in and I'll listen to whatever you need help with but as a person I used to know, not as friends or something else" Said Jeonghan sounding more relaxed, Changwook sighed with a chuckle and now the mood was calm for them to talk.


End file.
